Correndo o Risco
by IIManzaII
Summary: Quando Lily resolve descobrir um segredo que guarda de si mesma, ela e seu nada saudável subconsciente terão que aceitar o fato de que não há risco, ou que vale a pena corrê-lo. Spoiler até o 5º livro. Escrita antes do 6º e 7º livros.
1. Informações Sobre a Fic

**Informações Sobre a Fic (**Não, eu não me canso de sempre colocar um 'Informações Sobre a Fic'. Huhu

Olá! Eu voltei! Não que tenha realmente ido embora, ou desaparecido, enfim...Eu voltei! Eu e mais uma fic (Pessoas pensando: Você não CANSA?)!

Eu sei que o estilo da fic é diferente de CP e MP (a começar pelo fato de ser em terceira pessoa), mas leiam. Só assim vocês vão poder falar para eu tirar a joça do ar por estar ilegível. Não que eu quero que isso aconteça, mas se acontecer GRITEM. ;-)

Ah... Quem quiser ver a capa da fic (bem como a capa de todas as outras fics) é só ir no meu perfil e clikar nos links. Acho que aquele é o único lugar que o deixa colocar links.

Vamos ao que interessa!

Spoiler 

Sim, eu sei que não deve ter uma alma fã de Harry Potter que ainda não tenha lido o quinto livro, mas eu me sentiria terrivelmente culpada se não colocasse que a fic é **pós-OdF**.

Disclaimer 

Os marotos não me pertencem (O Tiago pertence à Lily e a JK, por exemplo), o mundo mágico criado pela JK também não me pertence, e eu só uso ele para fazer essas coisas teoricamente divertidas.

A única que me pertence é a **Sam**, a minha personagem original favorita.

Fanfic 

A fic é relativamente pequena. Tem **dez capítulos e um epílogo**. Mas há uma explicação para isso na nota da autora depois do capítulo um (**Please. Leiam o cap antes.**)

Atualizações 

Como sempre, eu vou avisar no final de cada **nota da autora** o dia da atualização. É só não pular a **nota da autora**!

Nota da Autora 

Pleeease! Leiam-na! Eu não sou tão chata assim. As vezes até falo umas coisas interessantes por lá! E respondo todos os reviews (se tiver algum)! Além de falar o dia da atualização! Então, pleeeease! Leiam-na! Leiam-na! Leiam-na! Leiam-na! Leiam-na!

Agradecimentos 

Eu sou sagitariana, isso quer dizer que eu esqueço muito rápido das coisas que aconteceram a pouco tempo. Então, eu tive a brilhante idéia de fazer as dedicatórias da fic nas **Informações Sobre a Fic**. Eu não tenho certeza se lembrarei de colocar-las na nota da autora de cada capítulo, então achei melhor prevenir.

Uma coisa! Não estão em ordem de preferência, e sim de **memória**.

**Beta!** – May, muito obrigada por betar a fic, e suportar corajosamente Tiago e Lily. Ah... e muito obrigada pelos comentários em vermelho, eles são sempre muito apreciados (menos pelo Tiago que sempre recebe '¬¬')

**Say** – Muito obrigada por ler os caps assim que eles saiam do forno, e ainda achar que eu escrevo bem. É muito bondade da sua parte. Mas é claro que de 'bondade' você entende.

**Lil **– Prima querida. Acho que tenho que agradecer pelo apoio moral, e pelos elogios sobre a Sam.

**Dani** – Muito obrigada por sempre ter gostado de CR, e ter me suportado durante os "Não consigo escrever o capítulo 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!", ou "Acho que não vou postar!!!!!!!!!!", ou "Gah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Enfim, você sabe que foi um apoio BEM grandão!

**Isa, Lady Mione, Elis – que ama o Remo, Helga** – Obrigada por terem lido alguns caps (A exceção da Isa e da Elis que leram todos) e terem gostado do que leram.

(Será que eu estou esquecendo de alguém? Será que eu estou esquecendo de alguém? O.õ. Se estiver, gritem comigo nos reviews e eu lembro de colocar um comentário para você na **nota da autora** – vocês vêem como a **nota da autora** é importante?!)

Beijokas gigantes!

Manza

Ps: eu me esqueci da Lilianeee! Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter esquecido da minha amiga que me suporta há 15 anos. Lily muuuito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Adooooro você!

Ps2: Gente, eu já postei o capítulo um! Não faço idéia porque o não colocou o link para o capítulo! Vou dar um jeito nisso (eu espero).

Enquanto isso, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vocês vêem aquele endereço enorme do lá em cima? Vocês vêem o último numero que está entre barras (o número 1)? Pois bem. Apague ele (só ele. Não apague nenhuma barra) e coloque um 2. Aperte Enter e você estará no capítulo 1. Eu sinceramente espero que o dê um jeito nisso!


	2. Silêncio

Capítulo 1 - Silêncio 

Não se pode dizer que Lílian Evans era uma pessoa monótona. Ela tomava a liderança em diversas coisas, além de ter sido considerada uma das melhores monitoras-chefes que Hogwarts já teve. Mas se havia algo que Lílian não queria - nem sabia - fazer era correr o risco. Um risco específico ela abominava de maneira até duvidosa. Um risco que ela apenas imaginava, e não queria imaginar.

O risco em questão tinha nome, e reputação. Tiago Potter, maroto e um dos garotos mais populares e carismáticos de toda a escola. Admirado por muitos. Repudiado por aqueles que não admitiam, mas dariam tudo por estar na pele dele. Amado por Lílian Evans, mesmo que nem ela soubesse disso.

Naquele dia, especificamente, ela tinha dado de cara com o risco três movediças vezes. Ela respirava fundo, não olhava nos olhos, não falava a menos que corasse um absurdo (de raiva), e precisasse se manifestar. Para a sua sorte, ainda não tivera que gritar, e colocar o risco para correr.

Por sinal, quem corria, era ela. Se não chegasse rápido no salão principal perderia o jantar. Não que ela estivesse certa de que já não havia perdido o apetite, mas corria. Todo o excesso de pensamento sobre o risco e suas três esbarradas lhe embrulhavam o estomago, mas ela corria. Talvez para ver se o risco se perdia no vento. Talvez para tentar espantar a idéia de que não havia, de fato, risco, ou que valia a pena correr ele.

- Porque a pressa, Evans? – Lílian ouviu assim que passou afobada pela mesa da Grifinória. Uma coisa havia acabado de lhe ocorrer, e tudo que ela queria era gritar para a sua amiga o que lhe passara pela cabeça. Tudo que ela queria era ouvir uma risada debochada, acordar de um pesadelo, respirar aliviada por saber que definitivamente não era verdade.

- Não é da sua conta, Potter. – Por mais que, no fundo, fosse.

- O que aconteceu? – Por um momento Lílian achou ter notado um quê de preocupação. No momento seguinte, ela achou ter imaginado esse quê. Dois segundos depois, ela se culpou por ter cogitado aquele tipo de tom.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Contrariando suas próprias regras, ela o olhou nos olhos. Só para se arrepender de ter o feito.

- Qualquer coisa, Lily. – Ele sorriu surpreso.

- Qual é o grande prazer que você tem em me atormentar? – Ela sempre soube, ou sempre achou que sabia. Ela era a grande diversão daquele maroto em questão.

- Porque? Você se sente atormentada? – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sei porque ainda insisto em falar co você.

- Bem...eu sei. – Ele a olhou confiante. Ela cruzou os braços e duvidou de cada palavra.

- Realmente?

- Me pergunte.

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Porque é a única maneira de você descobrir.

- Eu não vou lhe perguntar nada, Potter.

- Se você está com tanto medo da resposta, é porque já sabe. – Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Apenas nos seus sonhos, Potter.

- Oh Lily... – disse marotamente. – eu tenho que admitir que você é realmente mais 'boazinha' neles. – Ela descruzou os braços tremendo de raiva. Como ele havia, em primeiro lugar, se atrevido a sonhar com ela? _Considerando que ele está dizendo a verdade. _Uma voz soou na cabeça da garota.__

- Você é a pessoa mais insuportável de toda essa escola. – Ela começou a berrar não se dando conta nem de que o fazia. Talvez nem porque o fazia. Seus olhos começaram a formigar. E aquele coisa, aquela estúpida coisa que ela havia descoberto zanzava na sua cabeça. – Me esqueça! Eu odeio você! _Eu odeio você..._

Ela esperou por uma reação, mas ela nunca veio. Tiago apenas a olhou divertido e intrigado ao mesmo tempo. Como se estivesse imaginando o que deixara Lílian eu-nunca-me-altero Evans daquele jeito. E antes que ela pudesses recomeçar a gritar, alguém já a havia arrastado para fora do salão, e a encarava atônito.

- O que, por Merlim, deu em você?

- Ah Remo, eu não sei. Você sabe que o seu querido amigo consegue me tirar do sério. – Lílian respondeu quando conseguiu parar de morder seu lábio inferior. Estava nervosa, podia sentir cada músculo contraído.

- Esqueça ele.

- Ele é quem tem que me esquecer.

- Lily, deixe de ser boba. – Ela ouviu uma terceira voz entrar na discussão.

- É você Samantha.

- Você quase quebrou copos com aquele berro.

- Ele provocou.

- E você deu corda.

- De que lado você está, afinal?

- Lado? Oh Lily, por favor, não tem necessidade para tanto drama. – E Lily deu risada. Mais pela cara da sua amiga do que por qualquer outra coisa. Depois suspirou, e olhou para o teto muito interessada. Na verdade, estava realmente estranha. Remo e Samantha trocaram olhares curiosos e prenderam o riso.

- Lily? – A amiga perguntou.

- Oh, Sam. Preciso falar com você. – Sorriu levemente, como sempre fazia quando não sabia demonstrar tranqüilidade. Interiormente, todas as suas células roíam as unhas.

- Algo sério? – Lily contraiu os lábios, e mirou o chão acenando positivamente.

- Certo! Vamos! – Sam respondeu com seu costumeiro tom pratico, e se despedindo de Remo com um breve 'Nos vemos!' as duas amigas rumaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Passos. Ecos. Suspiros. Samantha já estava perdendo a vontade de ser paciente. Se era tão sério o assunto, Lily poderia começar a deixa-lo mais leve compartilhando, o que aparentemente, ela estava tendo grande dificuldade em fazer.

- Eu estou pronta, se você quiser começar a falar.

- Certo. – Uma resposta que de certeza não tinha nada, e o silêncio.

- Eu falo sério. Totalmente pronta. Ouvidos atentos a tudo. Posso até ouvir as folhas do Salgueiro Lutador farfalharem. – Lily riria se não tivessem tão nervosa. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi morder o lábio inferior, como se estivesse com medo que sua boca se abrisse e começasse a falar coisas que a incriminassem.

- Ok. – Samantha suspirou. – Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Só faça com que ele não dure mais do que cinco minutos.

- Sam... – Lily finalmente se pronunciou,

- Uma palavra. Estamos progredindo.

- Eu descobri uma coisa.

- Eu espero que não seja uma fofoca. Não te perdoaria se estivesse tão nervosa por isso.

- Na verdade, eu daria tudo para que fosse apenas essas mentirinhas de fofocas. – Mais uma vez o silêncio, a diferença é que, agora, Samantha olhava para a amiga preocupada.

- Se você queria me assustar, conseguiu. – O quadro da mulher gorda girou, e as duas grifinórias entraram na sala comunal e, quase que instantaneamente, subiram as escadas.

Para o desagrado de ambas, Aline Cander revirava metade do dormitório com uma determinação espantosa. Lily notou que sua cama estava quase que totalmente encoberta por peças de roupa bem incomuns, ela não achava que alguém pudesse usar cores tão chamativas. Depois, muito intrigada, olhou para a menina a sua frente, e foi com um olhar complacente que notou uma figura prestes a arrancar os cabelos loiros.

- Lily! – A menina soltou. – Pode colocar em qualquer lugar. – Apontou para as roupas em cima da cama. – Eu PRECISO achar uma blusa, e a infeliz parece ter aparatado, tomado uma poção para ficar invisível, qualquer coisa. Desculpe por usar a sua cama. Jogue em qualquer lugar. Eu _vou_ achar aquela blusa! – Essa última frase soou tão positiva, que Lily não duvidou da capacidade de Aline de achar blusas fujonas.

- Você _vai_ achar! – Samantha fez um gesto debochado com a mão, incentivando Cander.

- Eu _vou_ achar! – A menina não pareceu ter captado o deboche, e respondeu muito confiante.

- Porque não há blusa nesse mundo que consiga fugir de Aline Cander! A caçadora de blusas que se acham no direito de criar asas! – Samantha parecia ter se inspirado de tal forma, que se não fosse a interrupção de Lily com um "Você _vai_ achar!" para Aline e um "Pare com isso!" sussurrado para Sam, as três ainda estariam ouvindo um discurso.

Logo em seguida, Lily puxou amiga pelo braço, e depois de _delicadamente_ ter atirado as roupas de Cander para a cama vizinha, fechado as cortinar com a mesma sutileza, e lançado um rápido feitiço bloqueador de som, soltou um "Você é impossível!!!". Sam respondeu com uma gargalhada, que parecia interminável, e mesmo que contrariada, Lily não pode deixar de rir.

- Eu só estava passando confiança para a menina! – Samantha tentou em vão produzir uma cara inocente.

- Eu percebi. Totalmente percebi! – Lily respondeu irônica.

- Eu construo a diversão por aqui e ainda tenho que levar bronca. – Sam soou falsamente brava.

- E eu sou obrigada a escutar esse tipo de coisa. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Ainda que você escuta...

- Como assim?

- Porque eu fui obrigada a passar uns dez minutos só ouvindo meus próprios passos.

- Ah, isso...

- Sim, isso. Pensou que tinha escapado?

- Eu porque eu desejaria isso? Fui eu quem comecei o assunto, se você não se lembra.

- Você começou, é? Porque eu não lembro de ter escutado muita coisa. – Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Cheia de gracinhas...

- Como sempre.

- Como sempre.

Pode parecer impossível, porque a cota de silêncio do dia já estava esgotada há muito, mas, incomodamente, todo o assunto desaparecera. Lily encarava suas mãos, e as torcia de forma quase desumana.

- Se você continuar torturando as suas mãos dessa forma, eu vou ter que apelar para os direitos delas de permanecerem com formas fisiologicamente aceitáveis. – Samantha se pronunciou.

- É que isso me deixa nervosa.

- Eu quase não percebi.

- É sério, Sam. – Lily engoliu a vontade de chorar que inconvenientemente lhe apossara. Sua voz saiu tremida, e Samantha sorriu cuidadosa.

- Desculpe. Eu só não estou acostumada a lidar com você fora do controle. O que você descobriu, afinal? – Lily recomeçou a torcer as mãos.

- Eu gosto dele. – Ela soltou subitamente. Como se estivesse com medo de não conseguir falar, ou de realmente exteriorizar o que lhe consumia.

- Ah sim _ele_. Eu sei quem é. – Samantha ironizou.

_- Ele_! – Lily insistiu implorando para que amiga entendesse, e ela não precisasse falar _aquele_ nome.

- É, claro, como eu posso não saber quem é _ele_. – Mais ironia. – Lily, me desculpe, mas se você quiser compartilhar esse _ele_ comigo, terá que fazer melhor do que isso.

- Tiago Potter! – Ela respondeu irritada. – E eu não penso em compartilhar _ele_! – Samantha sorriu não sabendo exatamente o que responder. Apenas sorriu, e começou a rir disfarçadamente.

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado Samantha Perry! Do que você está rindo? Eu estou quase chorando!

- Rindo? Quem está rindo? Ah, Lily, quase me convenceu! Mas eu sei que os Senhores do Universo ainda vão demorar um pouco para te fazer enxergar esse óbvio fato. – Voltou a sorrir, esperando por uma explosão da amiga. Explosão esta que não tardou.

- Eu não mereço! Sinceramente Samantha, eu estou tentando manter um assunto sério por aqui. Você pode, pelo menos por uma vez na vida, não caçoar de qualquer coisa que eu falo? Porque sabe, já está sendo difícil o suficiente aceitar o fato de que eu REALMENTE gosto daquele...estúpido. – Uma lágrima discreta escapou, Lílian rapidamente a neutralizou, e respirou fundo.

- Lily...Pode não parecer, mas eu estou sendo sincera. Desconsidere esse meu tom que insiste em ser brincalhão, eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil para essa sua cabecinha teimosa, mas eu só posso dizer que essa foi uma das melhores coisas que você já descobriu.

- Realmente uma _ótima_ coisa. – A voz de Lily saiu com uma mistura de choro e ironia.

- Ele gosta de você.

- Se eu não estivesse tão deprimida, riria.

- É sério.

- Tão sério quanto as suas piadas.

- Oh, quantas décadas agora até os Senhores do Universo te convencerem disso?

- Eles só podem me convencer de alguma coisa que exista. E, acredite, não existe.

- Cabecinha teimosa.

- Realista.

- Cega.

- Supostamente, você deveria ser a pessoa que da o apoio moral.

- E você vê alguém melhor para a posição?

- Eu só estou confusa, e com raiva. – Lily suspirou conformada.

- Você realmente faz tudo isso parecer mil vezes pior. – Lily sorriu, e desviou os olhos para to teto. Ficou calada, bem como Samantha. Não se encaravam e mal se permitiam respirar. Alguns segundos passaram, e quando Samantha não se achava mais capaz de sustentar o silêncio, voltou ao antigo hábito.

- Bem... E o que você pretende fazer agora? Casar com ele ou algo do tipo? – Lily abriu a boca em revolta, e acertou o travesseiro na cabeça da amiga.

- Alguém já te disse que você fica bem agressiva quando apaixonada? – Massageava falsamente a cabeça, já que nem em um milhão de anos um travesseiro de penas chegaria a um milímetro de machucar.

- Samantha...

- Sim?

- Vai dormir! – A menina respondeu um "Sim Senhora!" e abriu a cortina apenas para encontrar uma Aline Cander segurando uma blusa vinho triunfante!

- Eu achei! – Ela soltou assim que viu Samantha!

- Percebo...

- Eu estaria perdida sem essa preciosidade.

- Hum, Aline, que mal eu pergunte, mas porque toda essa hum...situação? – Abriu os braços para mostra o quarto totalmente ao avesso.

- Ah... – A menina pareceu um pouco sem graça. – Eu tenho uma espécie de encontro...eu acho.

- Sério? – Lily, que até então continuava perdida em seus pensamentos se pronunciou.

- Com quem? – Samantha perguntou.

- Ah... com um _maroto_! – Logo em seguida a menina passou a mão exibidamente pelo cabelo deixando claro o maroto em questão. Tiago Potter.

---------

**Nota da Autora:**

- Então, o que acharam? Podem ser sinceros. Eu sou uma pessoa forte! '

- Sobre o tamanho da fic, dez capítlos e um epílogo, acho que agora deu para entender o motivo. A Lily simplesmente já sabe que gosta dele. Aceitar o fato e "correr o risco" já é outro assunto, o assunto da fic. Acreditem, ela pode muito bem enlouquecer uma pessoa para 'aceitar' o fato. Bem, vocês vão ver...

**- Próxima Atualização: 5 de Novembro. **


	3. Plano Genial

**Capítulo 2 – Plano _Genial_**

- Eu disse para você! Eu disse! – Lily pronunciava aquelas palavras dividida entre soar brava com Sam, e triste exatamente por ter o conhecimento.

- Sim. Você disse. Eu estava lá, e ouvi muito bem. Mas isso não significa nada. – Lily olhou-a revoltada, pensou em se levantar e ter aquele diálogo com algum fantasma da escola. Samantha lhe parecia uma opção extremamente ruim para aquele tipo de desabafo. No fim, continuou tomando o seu café remoendo sua vontade de derramar acidentalmente o suco de abóbora na cabeça da amiga.

- COMO não significa, Perry?

- Ele vai sair com Aline, certo?

- Certo! E você ainda me diz que isso não significa que ele NÃO gosta de mim? Deuses, como eu posso amar aqueles olhos castanhos marotos, e aquele cabelo irritante, e aquele jeito todo...único. Eu não me mereço!

- Lily, sejamos um pouco mais práticas. Só porque ele vai sair com a Cander não significa que ele não goste de você.

_- Não_, claro que não significa. Imagina se a idéia dele sair com _outra_ não significa que ele não goste de mim!!! – Samantha respirou fundo e afastou o prato de café da manhã da sua frente para que fosse capaz de se apoiar cansativamente.

- Eu estou dizendo, os Senhores do Universo me adoram para desafios! – Sam disse isso para ninguém em específico. Um pensamento escapado.

- Desculpe por isso, Sam. – Lily parecia realmente estar se sentindo culpada. – Eu sei que estou te alugando. Mas ele tinha que fazer coisas tão idiotas?

- Finalmente tenho como concordar com você. Não nego que seja idiota tentar te esquecer. – Lily produziu um som bem esquisito, que Samantha presumiu ser alguma forma de demonstrar desagrado, e suspirou.

- Pode começar a explicar essa sua mais nova teoria. – Cruzou os braços.

- A negação! Sempre a mesma coisa. – Samantha parecia novamente estar se referindo aos Senhores do Universo. – Lily, as vezes eu me esqueço que você tem dezessete anos. – Lily estreitou os olhos, mas Sam não se deixou abalar. – Está muito óbvio para mim que ele só está saindo com a Aline para tentar te esquecer, visto que você não da uma mísera chance para o pobre coitado.

- Considerando que está muito óbvio para você que ele gosta de mim, não acho que devo levar essa sua especulação em consideração. E sinceramente, pobre? Coitado? Nós estamos falando de Tiago Potter aqui.

- E a sua teoria é qual? Ele é um idiota que só a chama para sair, porque a considera um rostinho bonitinho, e possui uma certa fixação por você ter sempre o escurraçado? Pior, que ele gosta da... Aline Cander? – Samantha produziu uma careta realmente desgostosa, e mirou Lily desafiadora.

- Bem... Você faz parecer bem besta, mas é isso, certo?

- NÃO! Ele gosta de você!

-Ah, por favor, estamos entrando num circulo vicioso! Não chegaremos a lugar nenhum desse jeito.

- Lily, pelo menos concorde comigo que ele não gosta da Cander! – Samantha propôs um fim para aquela discussão.

- Ok. Ele não gosta da Cander. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele...você sabe. – Subitamente Lily parecia extremamente tímida com a idéia de ter Tiago Potter gostando dela.

- É eu sei... que já estamos atrasadas, que levaremos uma bronca de Flitwick, e que aquele maroto ama você. – Lily estreitou os olhos, e antes que a amiga pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Samantha pegou o seu material e começou a andar realmente rápido para a saída do salão principal.

O fato é que Lílian Evans não estava acostumada a sentir ciúmes. Pode parecer banal, mas há algum tempo atrás ela não admitiria qualquer tipo de sentimento de posse em relação a Tiago Potter. E agora realmente se sentia mal por ele fazer jus à própria reputação. O que a lembrava o quanto estar apaixonada por Tiago Potter não era seguro, certo, e, ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma bem estranha, a completava. E tudo que ela queria no momento era não olhar para o garoto e não se pegar sorrindo com vontade de chorar.

- Você realmente vai desidratar o Potter, Lily. – Samantha sussurrou no ouvido da amiga enquanto Flintwick passava orientações sobre o N.I.E.Ms de Feitiços.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – Lily respondeu emburrada, e desviou o olhar do maroto para o pergaminho em branco.

---------

Culpa. Pode não fazer muito sentido, mas era isso que Lily sentia. Sentia-se culpada por estar apaixonada por Tiago Potter. Culpada por estar detectando ciúmes. Culpada por não estar tentando tirá-lo da cabeça. E milagrosamente a solução parecia ter caído em seus braços. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer ela ignorar aqueles sentimentos que andaram brotando, e cedo ou tarde ela iria acabar esquecendo o Potter. (Ela sinceramente esperava que fosse cedo). Afinal, ele não podia continuar a lhe parecer tão encantador a medida que tempo fosse passando, podia?

- Sam. – Compartilhar o plano era o primeiro passo para que ele desse certo. E ela queria que desse, não? – Eu tive uma idéia genial!

- Hum. – Samantha murmurou e mudou de posição na cama.

- Samantha! – Lily a chamou novamente, e rezou para que as colegas de quarto não acordassem.

- Lily, vá sonhar com o Potter, e me deixe em paz. – Samantha era uma garota de muitas qualidades. Compreensão, paciência às três horas da manhã eram só algumas.

- Samantha! Não se atreva a falar isso novamente! – Lily sussurrou querendo gritar, e reprimiu um soco em sua cama. – Acorde! Eu preciso da sua mente aqui e agora!

- Ela está no mundo dos sonhos, assim como todas as outras de Hogwarts. Agora desista de ser anormal e junte-se a nós.

- Samantha Perry! Não me faça perder a paciência.

- Quando você teve alguma?

- ACORDE!

- Hum – Mais um murmúrio. – Eu odeio você! O que é?! – Lily sorriu vitoriosa e andou de mansinho até a cama da amiga, fechou a cortina e colocou um feitiço bloqueador de som – apesar de todas as suas colegas estarem claramente no tal mundo dos sonhos.

- Eu tive uma idéia genial para resolver o meu problema com o Potter! – Samantha, que continuava deitada, respondeu:

- Você vai se declarar para ele, e depois você vão viver felizes para sempre numa casa toda branca no campo? – As duas garotas ficaram mudas. Lily por não saber o que responder a tamanha insanidade, e Samantha por aparentemente estar imaginando a cena. - Senhores do Universo! – Sam soltou, e parecia bem horrorizada! – Que terrível!

- Sam. Apenas me ouça. A sua mente definitivamente não está nem aqui nem no mundo dos sonhos.

- Sim senhora.

- Eu decidi que vou esquecer ele! – Lily sorriu e cruzou os braços.

- Qual é a parte 'genial'?

- Sam!!! – Lily gritou, e Sam colocou a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro. – Eu estou falando sério! Eu sei que posso esquece-lo!

- Não pode!

- Posso! E vou.

- Tente então. Porque você insiste em perder tempo? Primeiro, demora uma eternidade para admitir que ama ele, agora mais uma eternidade para fazer a descoberta valer a pena.

- O ele em questão é Tiago Potter, maroto, avesso a qualquer tipo de compromisso, imaturo, e... efim. Eu poderia continuar a lista, mas o fato é que eu preciso dormir agora. Se pretendo ter algum sucesso nesse meu plano, preciso estar renovada.

- Continue mentindo para si mesma e você verá o sucesso!

- Sinceramente Samantha, você sou igual ou pior que a professora de Adivinhação. – Samantha finalmente resolveu sentar-se e encarou Lily com um meio sorriso.

- E você quer a minha opinião transcendental? Esse seu plano é bem besta, mas pelo menos por uma semana vai te fazer voltar a sorrir. Então, faça isso. Ignore o Potter.

- Então você me apóia? – Lily soou retórica, e por isso agradecida.

- Não. – A amiga respondeu simplesmente e voltou a deitar.

- Sam! – Revolta. – Como não?

- Eu disse que era besta.

- Mas você também disse para eu tentar.

- Como se você fosse acatar alguma negativa. – Lily sorriu, e abafou um tapa no cobertor da amiga.

- Boa noite, Sam.

- Obrigada por me acordar para contar genialidades. Se transporte para o mundo dos sonhos agora.

Lily não conseguiu se transportar para o mundo dos sonhos naquela noite, e nem nas duas seguintes. O plano andava passando longe da perfeição com que fora concebido. Exatamente por saber que tinha que ignorar Tiago, Lílian parecia estar lembrando-se dele com uma constância aterrorizante. Tão aterrorizante, que ao invés de ser transportada para o mundo dos sonhos, ela estava começando a fazer amizade com o demônio. Um demônio que insistia em adquirir a forma de Tiago Potter, e fazia todo o seu plano cair por terra. Ela andava passando mais tempo com ele do que nunca. Remoer seus sentimentos em seus pesadelos não era exatamente o que ela tinha por genial.

Fim de tarde, Lílian Evans estava parada pensativamente na frente do quadro da mulher gorda. Entrar no salão comunal a lembrava dormitório, que a lembrava dormir, que produzir uma careta, e convenientemente lhe fazia esquecer a senha. A mulher gorda cochilava sossegadamente, e por um momento Lily desejou ser o quadro que guardava a entrada da Grifinória. Sem preocupações com um certo maroto e um sono tranqüilo. Dois segundos depois ela descartou totalmente a idéia, lembrar que Tiago Potter também fazia parte da Grifinória a fez constatar o injusto destino da mulher gorda. Ela se admirava que a senhora simpática conseguisse dormir. Depois daquele tempo apenas mirando o quadro, Lily teve certeza que precisava de uma poção para sono sem sonhos – ou pesadelos, que era o caso dela. Já estava tendo alucinações sobre o destino da mulher gorda! Era o fim!

- Garota! Hei! – Lily parecia ter acordado o quadro com seus pensamentos negativos em cima do sono da senhora simpática.

- Sim?

- Senha?

- Sem idéias.

- Perdão?

- Sem idéias. – Lily repetiu.

- Lily? Lílian Evans?

- Sim. – A garota sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem, querida? Você é monitora, você devia saber a senha. Tente não inventar senhas tão difíceis, você não é a única que não consegue lembrar. – Era tudo que ela precisava, um sermão de um quadro.

- Eu só estou pensando. – Lily respondeu com um quê emburrado.

- E eu querendo dormir. Tente dormir com uma pessoa olhando para você. Ah... É terrível. – A mulher gorda levou a mão a testa artisticamente, e fingiu exaustão.

- Eu só estava pensando... – Lily sonhou aérea, e suspirou. – Você já gostou de alguém que não merecia seu sentimento? – Lily se sentiu realmente besta por estar compartilhando seu drama com um quadro, e pior, o quadro que guarda a entrada da sala comunal de Grifinória. No entanto, não é como se ela estivesse em plenas condições para barrar suas vontades incompreensíveis.

- Ah... claro querida. – Mulher gorda disse teatralmente. – Conhece o Marcus do sétimo andar? Ele vinha me visitar quase todos os dias, me fez acreditar que estava interessado nessa pobre senhora. – Apontou para si mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. – Eu me apaixonei por ele, e sabe o que ele fez?

- O que? – Liy perguntou apreensiva.

- Disse que só vinha me visitar para ver aquela traidora da Florbella. – Apontou para o quadro visinho, e soltou um soluço. Lily olhou o quadro da linda donzela, e torceu o lábio em desagrado.

- Eu entendo _completamente_ o seu sofrimento. Eu também amo a pessoa mais _errada_ desse castelo. – Disse sem perceber, parecia estar – finalmente! – no mundo dos sonhos.

- Hum. Então esse é o grande segredo? – Lily ouviu uma voz masculina atrás de si, fechou os olhos num princípio de desespero, e girou nos calcanhares.

- Remo Lupin!!! – Lily gritou, mesmo não tendo noção de onde tirara ar para tanto, e observou a expressão tímida do maroto. – Nunca! Nunca mais mesmo faça isso comigo! – Pronunciou respirando profundamente entra as palavras.

- Desculpa, Lily. – Sorriu um tanto quanto assustado com a reação acalorada de Lílian.

- Tudo bem. – Fechou seus olhos, tentando fazer seu coração bater num ritmo normal, e o seu cérebro reiniciar as sinapses. – Tudo bem...

- Tudo bem mesmo? – Definitivamente o garoto estava assustado.

- Não se _atreva_ a contar para _ele_. – Disse abruptamente, e fez a pose mais ameaçadora que conseguiu.

- Oh, _ele_. Claro que eu desconfiei _dele_, mas agora que você confirmou... – Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, e murmurou para si mesma: Eu me odeio!

- Eu me denuncie muito?

- Totalmente. – Remo a olhou meio cuidadoso, como se esperasse um novo ataque, depois passou por Lily, e começou a tentar um diálogo com a mulher gorda, que a essa altura chorava penosamente.

- Remo, é sério! Não conte a e... – O quadro girou e Lily engoliu a última palavra bem a tempo de não precisar dizer que se odiava pela segunda vez no dia. O resto dos marotos preencheram sua visão, e Lily pulou para traz aumentando significativamente a distância entre ela e Remo.

- Remo! – Sirius foi o primeiro a seu pronunciar. – Nós já estávamos indo ver se você não tinha se mudado para a ala hospitalar. – Lily baixou a cabeça, e espiou pelo rabo de olho a expressão de muito poucos amigos com que Tiago mirava a ela e a Remo.

- Mas parece que você está bem, e em muito boa companhia. – Potter completou, e continuou os olhando como quem pede uma explicação. Lily o encarou, e logo em seguida olhou para Remo tentando implorar para que ele não contasse nada ao amigo. Recebeu um aceno compreensivo como resposta, e um 'Então?' _bem_ emburrado de Tiago.

- É. – Lily respondeu encarando a parede do salão comunal, e começou a quase correr para o dormitório.

---------

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu não sei nem por onde começar. MUUUITO obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu fiquei **totalmente** contente com os elogios. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada MESMO.

A próxima atualização acontece no dia **12 de novembro, sexta-feira. **

**Comentários:**

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Obrigadiiinha!

GaBi-PoTTeR **e** Sinistra Negra (Obrigada pelo comentário sobre as outras fics!): Desculpa! O fanfiction . net estava doidão quando vocês tentaram ler. Por alguma razão, que eu ainda não entendi – mas já consegui consertar – ele não estava atualizando o link para o capítulo um. De qualquer forma, vocês têm dois capítulos agora! Huhuhuhu...

Dani: Daniiiinha! Você e sua obsessão por CR!

Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel: Eu também tive uma certa dó da Lily nesse capítulo. Nos próximos ela surta gradativamente, então eu não tive muito espaço para pena.

Lady Helga: postrando outro...postando outro.

Camy Weasley Grint: Sobre escrever bem, eu só digo: são os seus olhos. Agora sobre a Sam eu também posso dizer que ADORO ela.

Ka: Obrigadaaa! Nesse você consegue ver o Ti! Nem que seja só um pouquinho, mas consegue!

Natalia Potter Wood: Ah. Eu não ia agüentar não escrever mais fics. Então você totalmente iria ver mais fics minhas. E obrigadaaaa pelo elogio.

Madame Mim: Sim, sim. Sam é bem divertida! Ah... eu também achei que o final foi bem maldoso. . 

Isa: Hahaha. Eu sou um anjo de pessoa...

Marcellinha Madden: Também amo esses dois marotos, mas como você disse, eles confundem as cabecinhas das 'fãs'. Ahhh! Obrigada pelos reviews nas outras fics!

Mione Malfoy: Miii! Você novamente por aqui. Obrigadaaaaaaa! Você sabe que eu adoro as suas pirações nos comentários.

Lillix: Obrigadaaaa! Também não gosto da Aline, mas ela aparece pouco, graças a Merlin!

Juliana Montez: Obrigada pelo elogio sobre CP! Ah. E tem mais marotos nessa fic, não se preocupe!

Mah Clarinha: Obrigadaaa! E a Sam está colecionando elogios! Huahuhauahu...

Ameria A. Black: Obrigada!! Talvez a Manza escreva algum dia uma fic sem ser T/L. Ela só precisa se acostumar com a idéia.

Lua Lupin: Obrigada! E sobre a Sam, não tem NADA a ver com 'A Nova Cinderela' ou 'A Garota Americana'. Eu comecei a escrever a fic a logo que acabei MP, então foi bem antes de essas duas coisas serem lançadas. Eu pensei no nome Samantha por duas razões.

1 – A irmã da esposa do meu pai chama-se Samantha, e eu simplesmente amo o nome dela.

2 – Eu adoro essa coisa de 'th'. Lembra da Aga**th**a?

Huhu. Obrigada mesmo por perguntar. Queria falar sobre isso.

Biba Potter: Obrigadaaa! Apesar do jeito dessa fc ser todo diferente, tem 'manias' que não mudam na hora de escrever.

Witches: Nhai! MP fica feliz pelo seu comentário! Ahhh... e sobre a Sam. Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic, eu disse para mim mesma: Apenas espere o personagem falar para você com quem ele quer ficar. E quando a Sam disse, eu não queria aceitar. Mas foi simplesmente impossível, porque TINHA que ser. Você vai ver...

Patricia Granger: Obrigadaaaa! E a Sam coloca mais um elogio no cofrinho. Huahuahau... Também não gosto da Aline Cander – a propósito, eu tive uma inspiração bem... humana para ela.

May, sua beta mais linda do mundo inteiro: Só porque você reclamou, eu vou fazer um comentário bem mais EFUSIVO. Lembre-se que a próxima betagem é sobre o filho desses insuportáveizinhos e que o ESTORVO baixou ontem em você – aliás, espero que a fic tenha caminhado com isso. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que reconhecer o seu sacrifício, e totalmente acho que você devia ganhar o prêmio de beta – se um dia alguém pensar num. Então, Mayzita, você, e somente você, é minha beta querida! Obrigadaaaa!

Ang, Tem uma parte minha na Sam, mas não só! Thaaaanks!

Ufa! Obrigada e BEIJOS!

Manza

Ps: Eu não sei se alguém aqui é fã de SW, mas eu preciso dizer que TOTALMENTE morri o teaser do **Revenge oh the Sith**. (Hahaha. Ignorem... Eu só estou alterada)


	4. Voz Interior Assustadora e Descontrolada

Capítulo 3 – Voz Interior Assustadora e Descontrolada 

Antes de acordar, Lily forçou-se a recapitular duas vezes os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Abriu os olhos e fixou-os no teto da cama tentando se convencer de que nunca havia feito a sandice de confidenciar à Mulher Gorda seu sentimento por Tiago que-teve-uma-crise-de-ciúmes Potter, nunca deixara acidentalmente Remo descobrir esse pequeno detalhe, e principalmente, de que nunca havia subido para o dormitório sorrindo ao lembrar que presenciara o mais metido dos marotos cruzar os braços em desagrado, e pronunciar um "Então?" _bem_ duvidoso. Lily achou que merecia um prêmio por ter respondido com aquele "É!" _tão_ eloqüente.

Quando a sua mente começou a reprisar pela terceira vez a mesma cena, Lily percebeu o quanto estava se deixando levar. Supostamente, ela deveria estar tentando aplicar o plano genial. No entanto, sorria por pensar que Tiago Potter poderia, mesmo que infimamente, ter sentido ciúmes dela. Pior, ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos inapropriados que parecia pular a parte em que Remo a flagrava confidenciando absurdos para um quadro! Lily levantou de um salto, e arregalou os olhos.

- Sam! Você tem que me ajudar! – Parecia verdadeiramente desesperada, e ainda tão vidrada em seus próprios pensamentos, que não notou que Samantha não estava exatamente em condições de fazer qualquer coisa. – Sam! – Lily repetiu e mirou a amiga esparramada, aproveitando os cinco minutos que ainda tinha antes do "ser infeliz e mal amado que só serve para acabar, literalmente, com os sonhos das pessoas" – Lily apenas chamava o incomum objeto de despertador – a acordar.

- Lily... – A amiga murmurou ainda de olho fechado. – Você definitivamente tem que acabar com essa mania de me acordar em horas de repouso fisiológico para pedir ajuda.

- Sam! Apenas ouça. – Sam afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. – O que você faria se uma pessoa em quem você confia soubesse um segredo muito importante seu?

- Bem... – Sam pareceu bem confusa. – Porque eu faria alguma coisa, se _confio_ nessa pessoa?

- Oh! – Lily bufou em desagrado. – Você não está _entendendo_.

- E você está sendo tão clara, calma, coerente. – O inconfundível bom humor pela manhã.

- O Remo sabe sobre o assunto do Tiago. – Lily pronunciou aquelas palavras, ainda tentando se convencer de que realmente fora capaz de deixa-lo saber.

- O que você quer dizer com ele sabe? – A amiga parecia estar finalmente acordando.

- Bem, exatamente isso. Ele sabe.

- Bem... – Samantha não parecia surpresa. – Eu suponho que não seja realmente difícil saber que você ama o Potter...

- Sam! Não continue com isso. – Lily a olhou raivosa. – Ele sabe, porque me ouviu contando para a Mulher Gorda que eu gosto do Potter.

- Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se supõe ser um segredo? – Sam lançou um olhar brincalhão, e fez-se de desentendida. – Quer dizer, você é quem ama o Potter aqui, não eu, mas ainda assim eu acho que sair contando isso por ai não é nada inteligente. Quer dizer, ele é o Potter, se o seu cérebro não está danificado a esse ponto e ainda lhe permite lembrar desse pequeno detalhe.

- Oh. Tão engraçado, Samantha. – Lily respondeu mal humorada.

- Hei. Eu quem fui acordada aos berros aqui. – Sam protestou e Lily sorriu tímida.

- Desculpa. Mas eu ainda tenho um problema.

- Lily, não se preocupe. O Remo não me parece o tipo de pessoa que sai contando isso por ai. E por ai, inclui o próprio Potter.

- Samantha, ele é um maroto!

- Ele também é um monitor-chefe, e seu amigo!

- Eu já mencionei o quanto você é chata quando acorda? – Lily respondeu emburrada.

- Eu? Eu chata quando acordo? Eu? – Samantha respirou fundo. Ela fora acordada, teve que agüentar berros, consolar a amiga, e tentar elevar os ânimos. – O mundo é mesmo muito injusto! Acordar cedo, não ter uma folga pela manhã. Eu vou ficar vegetando aqui, enquanto você, seres brilhantes, estudam. – Voltou a deitar-se.

- Sam, desculpa. Eu sou estou preocupada.

- Se você queria me deixar duplamente brava, conseguiu. Você acabou de arruinar a minha desculpa para dormir o dia inteiro. – Lily riu, e Samantha a olhou bem ameaçadora.

- Poções, primeira aula.

- Triplamente, Lily. Triplamente brava.

(---------)

Diversão número um Potter, azarar Snape. Lily estava surpresa com a segunda semana seguida sem a famosa "D1". Remo, de forma bem marota, se referia a essa incomum situação como "crise existencial", o que para Lily não fazia nenhum sentido, e ainda sova errado e engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Se havia alguém no mundo que ela nunca imaginaria numa crise existencial, esse alguém era Tiago Potter. Irritadamente percebeu o quanto oposta a isso ela era.

- Então você não vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – Lily insistia na mesma pergunta pela terceira vez. Remo Lupin estava realmente avesso a revelações que ela achava serem totalmente necessárias para o futuro da boa relação monitoria-marotos.

- Eu já disse. Eu não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo. – Lupin podia ser muito bom em muitas coisas, mas mentir não era uma delas. Ele simplesmente desviou o olhar e sorriu.

- Remo, pelo menos não minta sobre não saber o porque do Potter estar alterado.

- Ele nunca foi muito normal, para falar a verdade.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Alterado dentro de sua anormalidade.

- Então, se ele não está anormal, a única opção é a de que ele está normal, e você se preocupando demais. – Lily cerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços revoltada.

- Remo Lupin, você está me enrolando! - Remo não fez exatamente muito esforço para disfarçar uma risada divertida.

- Oh, muito engraçado Remo. Você está parecendo a Samantha hoje. – Lupin riu e desviou os olhos para um bando de pergaminho, como se subitamente ele estivesse muito concentrado em suas anotações.

- Ok, o que você quer saber?

- Eu já disse. Porque o Potter está agindo dessa maneira estranha?

- Sem azarar o Snape?

- Você vai dizer alguma coisa que eu não saiba, ou só está me enrolando novamente?

- O que eu posso dizer é: eu não posso falar o que está acontecendo.

- Oh, muito esclarecedor.

- Na verdade, eu já falei de mais.

- Sim, eu _notei_. – Lily respondeu irritada e se jogou em uma das muitas poltronas da sala da monitoria. – Sabe, isso é realmente muito injusto.

- O que?

- O fato de você saber segredos que ninguém mais sabe.

- Não é minha culpa.

- De qualquer forma, você sabe. Eu sinceramente acho que merecia saber o que está acontecendo com o Potter, já que você descobriu _aquele_ meu emocional.

- Contratempo emocional? Amor está ganhando nomes _muito_ estranhos hoje em dia.

- Remo! – Lily respondeu dividida entre corar de raiva ou de vergonha. O fato de nem seus vasos sanguíneos saberem o que fazer, não era muito animador. – Você está me _assustando_ hoje, então eu vou simplesmente interromper essa conversa.

Lily saiu da sala da monitoria ignorando os protestos de Remo de que teria que decidir todas as detenções sozinho, e seguiu para o salão comunal muito satisfeita por ter retribuído o favor que Lupin lhe prestará. Aquele maroto estava muito assustador naquela manhã, e sem muita explicação, Lily percebeu o quanto as pessoas podem ser assustadoras em alguns momentos. Samantha a assustava toda vez que abandonava suas piadas e risadas divertidas, e passava o dia num perturbador silêncio polvilhado por sorrisos sem brilho. Infelizmente, a amiga sempre conseguia evitar perguntas constrangedoras. Tiago sempre acionava uma voz interior assustadora. Algumas vezes essa voz se descontrolava e soltava pensamentos realmente amedrontadores. Toda vez que ele sorria à lá Potter, e só ele sabia fazer isso, essa voz interior assustadora e descontrolada insistia em mandar um 'Lily, agarre ele agora!', o que se revelava realmente assustador, uma vez que ela não podia admitir que queria o agarrar, e estava tentando aplicar o plano genial. Remo a assustava toda vez que agia como Samantha, porque uma pessoa para rir da sua cara já é o bastante na vida. E ela se auto-assustava em todos os momentos que deixava a voz interior assustadora e descontrolada assumir o comando, o que vinha se acentuando desde que notara o contratempo emocional. Felizmente, ela havia, até agora, conseguido conter o 'Lily, agarre ele agora!'.

O quadro da mulher gorda girou e ela abriu ainda mais seu sorriso ao não ver nenhuma maroto no salão principal. Depois de uma manhã assustadora, ela achava que merecia uma tarde tranqüila, o que ela realmente teve. O único descuido foi não ter pedido por uma noite igualmente sem sobressaltos.

Lily estava lendo a lição dois do 'Livro Padrão de Feitiços- 7º ano'. Considerando que tivera a aula referente àquela matéria naquela semana, alguma coisa estranha devia ter acontecido para ela estar encontrando tanta dificuldade. Lily fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar o porque do seu cérebro não ter captado o assunto, e inconvenientemente, ela percebeu: a voz interior assustadora e descontrolada a havia feito ficar décadas com os olhos fixados no risco. Ela voltou a mirar seu livro e murmurou para si mesma, "Foco, Lílian, foco!". Mas foco não foi exatamente o que ela teve. O livro, que estava apoiado em sua perna, começou a subir e descer como se tivesse em alto mar, ela olhou para a pessoa sutil que havia feito todas as molas do sofá se movimentarem freneticamente, e tentou não revirar os olhos.

- Potter!

- Oi Lily! – Ele sorriu, e fingiu não perceber a irritação da menina.

- Potter! – Lily repetiu apenas para se certificar que era mesmo ele.

- Lily?

- Potter? – Ela voltou a falar, mas dessa vez parecia realmente confusa com o (não) andamento da conversa.

- Lily! – Ele disse divertido, e sorriu.

- Sim, Potter? – Lily tentou soar como se ela estivesse realmente interessada numa resposta, o que não foi exatamente difícil, levando em conta que aquela discussão não estava nada fácil. Ele desviou o olhar e sorriu.

- E estava tentando fazer você me chamar de 'Tiago'. – _Lily, agarre ele agora!_

- Oh... – Por um momento ela achou que finalmente perderia para a voz assustadora, mas ela conseguiu respirar e olhar para o livro desinteressada. – Você não é meu amigo, Potter. Não é como se eu me sentisse confortável o chamando de 'Tiago'. – O que em nenhum momento era mentira, já que coisas realmente estranhas se apoderavam dela quando ela pensava nele como Tiago. _Você vê, você pensa nele. Lily, agarre ele agora!_

- Mesmo se eu pedisse?

- Mesmo que você pedisse pela milésima vez.

- Você não se incomoda de eu te chamar de 'Lily'.

- Sim, eu me incomodo. Mas como eu já pedi iguais mil vezes para você não me chamar de 'Lily', e você simplesmente ignorou, eu desisti.

- Você não desistiu. – Ele soou realmente convencido.

- Não? – Ela meneou a cabeça e encheu a palavra de sarcasmo.

- Você entendeu que é realmente legal que eu te chame pelo primeiro nome. Nós podemos não ser amigos, mas estamos quase lá. Quero dizer, as vezes eu falo mais com você do que com os marotos.

- Tenta falar. – Ela o corrigiu.

- Eu falo mesmo assim.

- Exatamente. Só você fala.

- Você está falando.

- Não. Eu estou ficando irritada.

- O que não nega que você esteja falando.

- Ok, Potter. O que você quer? – Ela desistiu de fingir que estava lendo o livro, o fechou bruscamente e o apoiou no sofá.

- Conversar.

- Certo. Você já fez isso. Então, eu acho que poderíamos acabar essa tentativa...

- Remo me disse uma coisa. – Ele a interrompeu, e começou a falar tudo aquilo como se estivesse desconfortável com o assunto. Assustador, Lily pensou. Mais uma para a lista. – E eu precisava falar com você para tentar entender. – E então _ela_ entendeu. A única coisa que Remo poderia falar para Tiago que fizesse ele querer entender alguma coisa com ela, era uma total loucura, um contratempo emocional, e o que quer que fosse, ela tinha certeza que resolveria com o plano genial. Ela tentou não dar importância para o sentimento de desespero que começava a se apoderar dela, e disse se esforçando para parecer natural:

- O que ele disse? – Ele olhou para a fogueira, e voltou à encarar.

- Ele me disse para não desistir de você. – _Lílian Evans, eu estou falando sério! Agarre ele agora! Está me ouvindo? AGORA! E feche a boca._

- Agar... desistir?

- É. E é por isso que eu tinha que falar com você. – Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo e olhou Lily pelo rabo do olho.

- É? – Lily começou a recolher todos os rolos de pergaminho, e livros que tinha espalhado na sua tentativa de estudo.

- Eu queria saber. Ele está certo? – _Realmente, Tiago. Quando Remo não está certo?_

- Porque você está me perguntando isso? – Lily tentou sorrir, e levantou-se bruscamente, já segurando todos os seus pertences.

- Você é o assunto, Lily.

- Oh... Boa noite, Potter. – Ela virou-se constrangida, e pelo segundo dia seguido correu para o dormitório. No entanto, diferentemente do dia anterior, ela foi murmurando para si mesma: Lily, você é muito, muito, muito idiota. Porque você simplesmente não disse 'não!'? _Muito, muito, muito idiota. Eu disse para você agarrar ele. _Ela bateu a porta do dormitório com força, largou seu material e gritou de repente:

- Oh, cale a boca!

- Eu? – Samantha, que até o momento encontrava-se sentada em sua cama lendo um livro, mirou Lily bem intrigada.

- Não! Eu!

- Você? – Lily suspirou e se arrastou até sua cama. Samantha só conseguiu ouvir um 'Não faça perguntas!' antes da amiga dar de cara no colchão.

(---------)

**Nota da Autora:**

- Nossa! Eu queria agradecer MESMO todos os comentários! MUUUUUUUITO obrigada. Eles são tão animadores, e fofos, e completamente gentis! Mil vezes obrigada!!!

- Próxima Atualização: **19 de Novembro.**

**Comentários:**

WinkyGreenleaf: Eliiiis, eu não sabia que você gostava mais dessa do que de Cpe MP. Uma revelação para mim. Ah.... e siiiiiim, me dedicarei ao epílogo.

Kagome-LilyE: Remo guarda segredo, mas dá indiretas. Huauahuahu. Tadinha da Lily.

Camy Weasley Grint: O Tiago já aparece mais nesse cap, o Sirius aparece no próximo, e em outros! Eu prometo que tem algo legal para ele. E, gaaaah. O teaser está tãããão lindo!

Crystin-Malfoy: Eu adoro a Sam de montão, me identifico com ela, mas ela é uma mistura de várias pessoas. Os meus amigos sempre acabam surgindo nas fics. Huahuaua...

Fairy Darkness: Obrigadaaaaaa mesmo! Você é muuuito gentil!

Lina Khane Athos: Oi fofa!!!! Obrigada pelo comentário! Eu consegui descobrir você por ele! E TH é o que há!

Juliana Montez: Haha... Logo, logo você descobre a pregunta para a sua pregunta! E obrigadaaaaa!

Marcellinha Madden: De nada pela nota da autora. Ai vai outra. Eu gosto muuuuito do Ti, Si e Remo. O Remo me diverte, principalmente nessa fic, porque pela primeira vez eu consegui fazer um Remo que realmente me agradou! E obrigadaaa pelos elogios.

Witches: Tiago com ciúmes é TÃO engraçado. E a Sam vai ficar com quem ela escolheu. Ela nem me deixou contestar!

Raissa: obrigadaaaaa! A Sam é uma graça mesmo. Ela está tão cheia de elogios que nem sabe onde guardar tantos!

KeKa Black: Eu amo cada comentário, então muito obrigada pelo elogio sobre CP e MP. E não esquenta que o Sirius vai aparecer mais. Eu prometo! Ah... nada de livro, apesar de ter uma idéia. Estou esperando ficar um pouco mais velha. Adquirir mais experiência.

Isa Potter: Huahuahua... May que diz que eu sou o James!

Pikena: Esse capítulo (2) é uma loucura! Eu adorei muito escrever ele.

Alessa: Obrigadaaa! Principalmente pelo 'totalmente diferente'.

Biba Potter: Um plano realmente MUITO genial. **Sam credita mais um elogio**

Mione Malfoy: Miii! Que review gigantescamente grande. TÃO obrigada! Ohhhh! Nem ta demorando tanto assim, ta? E mande um "Oi" para a Camila.

Capítulo: Não dá para o Tiago causar em todos os caps! Huahuahuahau... E vou pensar na sua proposta.

Elogios: OBRIGADA!

Dynha Black: Ela realmente vai lutar com todas as forças nessa fic!

Mel Black: Muito obrigadaaa! E você pode pegar o meu msn no meu perfil!

Bárbara: Obrigada! E eu realmente me esforço para fazer o Tiago e a Lily o mais fiéis possível em relação ao que eles despertaram na minha imaginação. )

PatyAnjinha: Obrigada pelo 'REALMENTE'. E pelos elogios para fics!!!

MarcelleBlackstar: Postar depois de terminada é o único modo de eu ter certeza que vou terminar a fic! E eu não conseguiria escrever uma fic sem colocar várias risadas! Ah... e nada de fics novas até eu ter uma idéia, quem sabe songs e shorts.

Camila: OBRIGADA! T/L são os melhores.

Ameria A. Black: Considere que a Lily está em DESESPERO. Sim, terá algo na fic com os outors marotos (porque afinal T/L tem amigos). E a Aline, felizmente, aparece apenas o necessário.

Lua Lupin: A Agatha era realmente o máximo. Sobre 'Senhores do Universo', eu estava escrevendo que eu comentei sobre 'Senhores do Universo' e achei que aquilo era uma coisa totalmente Sam, então fiz ela falar. E num é que deu certo... E calma que a Sam já diz quem ela escolheu...

Helena Black: Obrigada por entrar para ler a minha fic!! Sim, ela admitiu, mas ela dá nos nervos mesmo assim, não querendo aceitar. Sim, a Sam é a minha PO favorita (Mas eu também adooooro a Agatha – ela tem um jeito bem mais meiguinho). Ah... e obrigada pela comparação com a Meg Cabot, eu não mereço tanto.

Lari: Todo mundo cobra mais Tiago. Calma que ele ainda vai causar de monte na fic! Ahhh. E aquele ser divino eu descobri numa das minhas viagens pela net, se você o quiser, pega o meu msn no perfil que eu te passo a foto.

Nossa! Mais uma vez OBRIGADAAA! Espero que não ter esquecido ninguém. Caso tenha, berra comigo que eu me redimo.

Beijokas,

Manza


	5. Por favor

Capítulo 4 – Por favor 

Lily acordou anormalmente silenciosa na manhã seguinte ao incidente 'E estou certo em seguir o conselho do Remo?', e nem ao menos sentiu vontade de abrir os olhos e mirar o teto da cama sussurrando o quanto era imperdoável sua falta de reação. E então ela permaneceu de olhos fechados, esperando que algo acontecesse, mas nada aconteceu. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, e sentiu o desconforto de quando sua pupila tem que se contrair rapidamente. Piscou rapidamente e entre um borrão e outro vislumbrou a figura de Samantha sentada em sua cama, mirando-a com um sorriso fraco.

- Dia, Lily. Lindo, por sinal. Diga 'Oi!' ao Sol e aos Senhores do Universo, e me conte o que aconteceu para você perder a hora desse jeito. – Lily resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível, e sentou-se levando a mão a sua cabeça como se estivesse tonta.

- Eu perdi a hora? – Sam continuou sorrindo e afirmou com a cabeça. Lily olhou para os lados como se esperasse encontrar algo ou alguém, e soltou um 'Oh....' quase inexpressivo.

- Porque você não me acordou?

- Achei que você precisava de um descanso. Toda essa coisa de 'Potter' está a afetando mais do que eu imaginava.

- Ah, obrigada por agora, que eu devo estar parecendo algum tipo de aberração sonâmbula, você estar levando a sério.

- E eu que pensava que era mal humorada pela manhã. – Lily resmungou mais alguma coisa, e ameaçou voltar a deitar-se, mas Sam a segurou, e quase começou a rir. – O que ele fez?

- Potter?

- É. - Sam respondeu impaciente.

- Desistiu... – Os olhos de Lílian ameaçaram começar um escândalo, mas ela conseguiu os controlar, e apenas os encher de lágrimas. – Ou pelo menos eu acho que sim.

- Porque?

- Porque ele desistiu? – Lily pareceu confusa. – Porque você está fazendo perguntas tão difíceis?

- Eu não quero saber sobre o Potter. Meu 'porque' foi direcionado a você. Porque você acha que ele desistiu? – Lily ficou em silêncio encarando as próprias mãos.

- Acho que faria isso se fosse ele. Depois de eu o ter ignorado ontem, e por todas as vezes que gritei com ele, briguei com ele, recusei ele. Enfim... São muitos e bons motivos, não acha? – Sam a encarou por um bom tempo, e depois respondeu simplesmente.

- Não.

- Sam...

- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer como 'ignorar ele ontem', mas você passou anos gritando, brigando, recusando ele, e mesmo assim ele continua gostando de você. Então não me venha dizer que esses são bons argumentos se tratando do Potter.

- Remo disse a ele para não desistir de mim, Samantha. Ontem, ele veio me perguntar se eu achava que ele devia levar o Remo em consideração, e sabe o que eu fiz? – Lily respirou profundamente. – Disse um 'Boa noite, Potter.'. E agora, você considera um bom argumento?

- Não.

- Sinceramente...

- Porque você simplesmente não fala com ele?

- Não é tão fácil.

- Mas você precisa tentar, Lily.

- Porque você não tenta primeiro? – Lily respondeu impulsiva e agressiva. Imediatamente se arrependeu, mas o assunto já havia voltado do mundo dos mortos, e Samantha a encarava sorrindo, porém com os olhos levemente molhados.

- Você demorou para lembrar disso. – Lily fechou os olhos e murmurou um "Desculpe", mas Samantha fingiu não ter escutado. – Não há nada que eu queria falar para ele.

- Porque você nunca fala comigo sobre isso? Porque você não me conta quem é 'ele', o que 'ele' fez, porque você quase chora como eu toco nesse assunto? Eu nem sei como um dia conseguir arranca de você sobre essa sua fascinação por um certo 'ele' no seu quarto ano.

- Não é importante. Eu já disse que não somos exatamente seres humanos com catorze anos.

- Continue mentindo, e quem sabe um dia eu acredito.

- Continue pensando assim, e quem sabe um dia os Senhores do Universo não dão as caras e provam que você está certa. Mas, sabe, eles são meio lentos para fazer você perceber coisas. – Lily sorriu e soltou o costumeiro "Sam, você é impossível!".

- Você é a amiga mais estranha, engraçada, mal humorada, surpreendentemente meiga, e misteriosa do mundo.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai a aula? - Sam perguntou retoricamente e começou a procurar o material de Lily. – Graças a Merlin! As aulas estão impossíveis. Tiago e Sirius estão especialmente marotos hoje. Você perdeu a oportunidade de mandar o Potter para uma detenção hoje. D1.

- Espero que Remo tenha feito isso.

- Você sabe como ele fica quando tem que mandar os amigos polir troféus.

- Tenta parecer indiferente, mas todo mundo sabe que ele está bravo com os amigos.

- Eu sinceramente acho que essa é umas das caras mais engraçadas do Remo.

- O resto dos marotos também.

- Eles amam uma detenção.

- Eles amam muitas detenções.

- Eles nasceram para detenção.

- Eles são os reis das detenções

- Que terrível! – Samantha fez uma cara de desgosto. - Isso está parecendo um poema. Lily, pare com isso.

- Aula!

- Aula!

(---------)

- Porque você está tão quieta? – Samantha perguntou entediada.

- Eu estou lendo, Sam. – Lily respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro. Sam murmurou um "Hum...", cruzou os braços e apoiou a cabeça na parte de traz do sofá em que as duas amigas estava sentadas.

- Você não consegue ler e falar ao mesmo tempo?

- Não, Sam.

- Você não pode parar de ler?

- Não, Sam.

- Por favor?

- Não, Sam.

- Ok, eu captei o "Não, Sam.". – A menina respondeu mal humorada, mas Lily parecia ter entrado em um parágrafo particularmente interessante, isolando-se de qualquer quê emburrado.

- Você sabe onde está o Remo?

- Não, Sam. – Samantha estreitou os olhos esperando conseguir queimar o livro, e se movimentou como se não conseguisse achar uma posição confortável.

- Onde será que ele está? Queria alguém para chatear.

- Você já está fazendo isso.

- Você não estava lendo? – Samantha soou emburrada, e como se dispensasse o comentário.

- Tentando. – Lily fechou o livro e bufou. – Ok, qual é o problema?

- Não tem problema. – Sam produziu uma cara que misturava humor e inocência, e esperou pelo "Francamente, Samantha!" que nunca veio. O quadro da mulher gorda girou, e escandalosamente os quatro marotos entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória. Sirius fazia o que Lily achava ser uma imitação, enquanto Tiago ria como se tivesse acabado de descobrir como produzir gargalhadas. Remo sorria e balançava a cabeça negativamente, e Pedro saltitava atrás dos amigos.

Tiago foi direto para o sofá em que eu as duas garotas estavam sentadas, e como se pudesse ocupar um lugar, ele se jogou fazendo todas as molas se mexerem freneticamente novamente. Lily, em tempo record, empurrou Samantha para a borda do sofá, para que os três conseguisse sentar-se sem constrangimentos. A amiga disse um "Vai com calma, Lily!", obviamente não gostando de ter sido esmagada bruscamente.

- Potter! – Lily protestou.

- Oh, Oi Lily. – O garoto sorriu ainda afetado pela crise de felicidade que tivera a segundos atrás, e respirou fundo. Samantha o mirou mal humorada, e revirou os olhos.

- Então, Perry, não? – Sirius perguntou zombeteiro, e mirou Sam com um meio sorriso.

- Black. – Por um momento Sam o encarou espantada, e como se pedisse explicação, olhou inquisitivamente para Remo, acomodado tranqüilamente na poltrona em frente ao sofá em que ela se encontrava esmagada. Sirius era o único ainda em pé, e não parecia querer sentar-se tão sedo.

- Então?

- Você está se sentindo bem, Black? – Por alguma razão que nem Lily nem Sam conseguiram decifrar, Sirius recomeçou a rir, e mais uma vez contagiado, Tiago o acompanhou.

- "timo. Obrigado por se preocupar. – Ele sorriu novamente, e Samantha o olhou como se tivesse odiado a interpretação dele para a sua pergunta 'Você tem certeza que não enlouqueceu de vez?'.

- Então. – Lily esforçou-se para falar. Aparentemente, a distância que Potter estava mantendo dela – nenhuma – a criava sérias dificuldades de concentração. – Porque dessa, hum, presença tão...

- Voluntária? – Sam completou.

- Vocês estão no meio do salão comunal. – Remo tentou soar casual.

- E nós normalmente ficamos aqui a essa hora. – Sirius completou inconvenientemente.

- Lily... – Sam disse _docemente_. – Nós estamos situadas na hora errada no meio do nosso próprio salão comunal. Os Senhores do Universo não vão me perdoar. Nós estamos interrompendo uma reunião dos marotos.

- Samantha, sempre de bom humor. – Remo sorriu marotamente, e tentou não ser fuzilado pelo olhar que a menina o lançou.

- O que deu em vocês hoje? – Lily voltou a se pronunciar.

- Nós planejamos o que vamos fazer depois de Hogwarts. – Tiago respondeu.

- Oh, e porque vocês não compartilham? – Sam se acomodou para uma longa história, e fez cara de interesse.

- Pedro... – Começou Tiago. – Vai montar a maior loja de doces da Inglaterra. Ele tem o maior conhecimento teórico, e prático – muito mais prático – já visto. – Pedro sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou, enquanto mastigava cinco feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, o que realmente dificultava diferenciar chocolate de jiló.

- Ele terá sorte se não conseguir comer todo o estoque. – Sirius comentou, e Remo abafou um riso.

- Sirius... – Tiago voltou a falar, e apontou para o amigo elegantemente. – Será um auror. E realizará os seus sonhos matando toda a sua família. – Sirius riu, e Lily teve certeza de que ele não era saudável.

- De acordo com o Sr. Black, toda a sua família será sugada para o mundo dos comensais da morte, finalmente vindo a mostrar sua utilidade ajudando-os a apodrecer mais rapidamente.

- Impressionante. – Sam comentou tentando segurar o riso, e Lily não sentiu-se capaz de pronunciar alguma coisa. O fato deles estarem rindo de uma coisa que vinha começando a aterrorizar o mundo mágico não a deixava muito articulada.

- Tiago. – Remo começou. – Também será um auror, porque não há o que esses dois não façam em dupla.

- Remo...você está nos comprometendo. – Sirius soltou entre uma rodada de riso e outra. – Literalmente.

- Por fim, Remo Lupin... – Tiago voltou a falar. – será um...

- Uma aberração entre os marotos. – Sirius o interrompeu.

- Um traidor da ideologia desse grupo.

- Nunca seja a lei.

- E principalmente...

- Nunca seja a lei em uma escola.

- Remo Lupin será um professor. – Os marotos fizeram uma pausa, como se aquele momento pedisse um minuto de silêncio, e logo em seguida explodiram em uma rodada particularmente assustadora de risadas.

- Então, era isso que você estava imitando? – Sam disse olhando para Sirius e apontou Remo com a cabeça. – Ele como um professor.

- Eu sabia que você estava..._observando_. – Ele sorriu, e Samantha o olhou de lado, como se nem um olhar direto ele merecesse.

Lily trocou um olhar divertido com Samantha, e tentando não parecer muito óbvia, espiou Tiago pelo canto dos olhos. Grande erro. O garoto a estava olhando com grande interesse, e sorriu ao perceber o movimento quase involuntário.

- Porque você está tão quieta? – Ele perguntou de repente.

- Eu não estou. – Lily mentiu, e Tiago notou divertidamente o quão desconfortável ela estava.

- Ah, claro. Eu me esqueci, você não é boa em responder as minhas perguntas. Mesmo as de 'Sim' ou 'Não' como a de ontem.

- Potter. – Lily o olhou. – Eu acho que você já está bastante crescido para saber o que fazer. Eu não acho que a minha resposta seja assim tão importante.

- E se eu falasse que a sua resposta é essencial? É a sua chance Lily. Um 'Não, Potter. O Remo não está certo.', e eu sumo. – Lily tentou não mostrar que aquela resposta a havia lhe revirado o estomago, e disse se esforçando para soar segura.

- Se é assim tão fácil, você não precisa do meu 'Sim' ou 'Não'.

- Responda, por favor. – _Pelos Senhores do Universo da Samanta. Lily, Tiago Potter está pedindo 'por favor'! Agarre ele AGORA! _

- Eu não vou responder a isso, Potter. Imagine o que quiser. – E quando Tiago sorriu e abriu a boca com as palavras quase saltando, Lily sussurrou um "Boa noite, Potter" e seguiu para ao dormitório tropeçando em pensamento. _Isso foi um 'sim'? Isso quer dizer que você está mais próxima de agarrar ele?_

- Lily, se controle! – Ela pronunciou em tom quase inaudível, e fechou a cortina de sua cama.

(---------)

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu estava pensando outro dia como eu totalmente amo você por entupirem o meu e-mail. OBRIGADAAAA! Eu sou uma pessoa bem feliz com isso.

A próxima atualização será no dia **26 de novembro **(Mi, obrigada por me lembrar)

**Comentários:**

Dani Potter: Pessoa querida! Você de novo por aqui. Obrigada por sua obsessão para com CR. Você sabe o quanto eu adoro discutir qualquer coisa – principalmente T/L com você. Adoro você, Danão.

Llian Evans Higurashi: Obrigada – principalmente pelo 'como de costume'. Juro que quando tiver um tempinho do um pulo da sua fic.

Kagome-LilyE: Outra conversinha no final. Gosto delas. Principalmente porque a Lily fica doidinha – tadinha. Obrigada!

Helena Black: O momento não está permetindo duas atualizações semanais. Ando um pouco sem tempo.

(Poxa, obrigada mesmo pela comparação)

Eu totalmente amo a voz interior da, Lily. Paradoxalmente, ela é a parte sã da menina.

Lina Khane Athos: Que medo do seu e-mail!!!!!!! Não me mate!!!!! Huahuahauhau... Ai eu ainda não terminei o epílogo.

Juliana Montez: Olha o Sirius ai. E ela aparece mais. Eu prometo. Paciência. Ob rigada.

Witches: Nããão. Remo não. Huahuahau... eu só não coloquei uma dica nos três primeros caps, porque eu não queria aceitar o fato da Sam ter escolhido _ele_. Acho que esse cap dá uma dica.

Camila: Ahhhh! Obrigadaaaa! Uma das coisas mais felizes de se ouvir é esse 'eu não consigo parar de ler as suas fics'. Isso é tão legal!

Camy Weasley Grint: Adoro a voz interior. Acho que é a minha maneira de me revoltar com a Lily. Hahaha. E não queira conhecer as minhas imperfeições. Huhu... (Acho que o que ajuda é o fato de eu realmente gostar de escrever fics/ er...tudo).

Ameria A. Black: A verdade é que eu estava sem idéias e fiquei escrevendo "Potter" e "Lily" num caderninho, ai, puft!, surgiu a idéia. Huahauhauhau...

E qual capítulo de CP?

Bárbara: O Remo é o que há. Eu adoro mesmo o Remo dessa fic. E eu fico felizzz pela coisa de CP.

Biba Potter: O modo que ele pediu para conversar foi realmente espontâneo. Acho que foi o único jeito que ele encontrou... ser ele mesmo.

PatyAnjinha - Malfoy Potter: OBRIGADA! Principalmente pelo 'melhor escritora L/J'. Você foi altamente gentil.

Espero que você tenha conseguido estudar.

Ah... porque eu gosto de torturar as minhas amigas antes.

Ka: Obrigada obrigada obrigada – sem pausa. Mesmo! Ah, o Tiago, hum, percebe num capítulo ai. Huahuahau...

£ê A sua fã número cinco: Olá, querida! Sirius é realmente um cara amado. O que eu pego de comentários pedindo mais ele é incrível. Ele aparece mais enfaticamente nesse e em outros.

Dynha Black: Mais um comentário que faz lembrar de um capítulo ai. A Lily esta desesperada. É doentio.

Mione Malfoy: Adorei o comentário mesmo assim! Thaaanks a lot!

Mas a semana passa rápidoooo! Respire fundo. Os caps estão vindo.

Ah. Eu vi a Camila! Mi, a pessoa viciadora mor.

Pikena: O Remo é o máximo. Eu acho que fico criando personagens que dão risada da cara da Lily para liberar a minha vontade de dar risada da cara dela. Hauhauhauhau.

Paty Felton: Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada novamente. Principalmente sobre o fato de eu escrever bem. Hei, e obrigada pelos reviews nas outras fics também.

Marcellinha Madden: No capítulo 3, essa do 'Francamente...' é a minha frase preferida. A voz interior ruleia.

Lua Lupin: Bem ness cap eu dou uma Sra. Dica. O seu palpite se confirmou?

Mah Clarinha: Er... eu também já teria agarrado. Huahuahauhua. Eu adoro de mais o Tiago. Não me perdoaria se não o fizesse minimamente legal.

Lílian Potter Black: Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer com Lily 'infantil'. Até porque eu vivo dizendo para ela 'Como você é besta'. Acho que altas emoções e falta de aceitação cria uma certa paranóia desnecessária, e a deixa alterada, tadinha. Huahuahuahua... Ela se 'cura' até o final da fic.

**Propaganda:**

Ok. Eu não sou de fazer propaganda na nota da autora – nunca fiz-, mas como essa fic está diretamente relacionada a mim, eu tenho que fazer.

Num dia não muito especial a minha beta comentou como seria engraçado ler o diário do Tiago Potter, então, puftl!, "May, querida, porque você não escreve. Você totalmentente conseguiria, visto que você é o Tiago – ela não concorda com isso. Ela diz que eu sou o Tiago.

Então, surgiu essa fic "O Diário de Tiago Potter". É da May Malfoy.

Está propagandada, querida beta.

Beijokas ENORMES,

Manza


	6. Ocupado

**Capítulo 5 - Ocupado**

Lily levantou os olhos do pergaminho que vinha fitando desconcentrada a meia hora, e olhou para Samantha com uma expressão apreensiva. Antes que a amiga notasse, voltou os olhos para as palavras que tinha desleixadamente escrito e suspirou.

- Sim, Lily? - Sam perguntou calmamente.  
- Nada. - A garota engoliu em seco.  
- É a quinta vez que você faz o mesmo movimento.  
- É? - Sam riu brevemente da cara cada vez mais contraída da amiga, e confirmou a pergunta desnecessária. Lily sorriu nervosamente, e começou a desenhar formas definitivamente irreconhecíveis na lição de Poções.  
- O que diabos você está fazendo? - Sam olhou-a como se a menina estivesse cometendo algum pecado, o que na verdade não deixava de ser verdade, visto que acabar com a semi-lição de poções não era saudável.  
- Nada.  
- Lily. É sério. Compartilhe. - Samantha soou tão compreensiva, que até Severo Snape, a muralha de Hogwarts, sentiria-se a vontade para expor todos os seus medos.  
- Lembra quando você mencionou o fato de eu nunca dar uma chance para o Tiago?  
- Você se refere a qual das mil vezes que eu falei isso?  
- Bem, todas.  
- Ah, sim. Lembro. Algum motivo especial para estar falando disso? - Sam perguntou marotamente, e os lábios de Lily empalideceram.  
- E se eu desse uma chance para ele? - A menina encarou os monstros assustadores que tinha pseudodesenhado, e realmente teve dificuldades de decidir se isso a assustava mais, ou o olhar de Sam.  
- Eu não acredito! - Disse pausadamente. - Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Lily, se eu não estivesse do outro lado da mesa, eu pulava em você. Eu amo os Senhores do Universo! E, ao que parece, eles te amam também. Eles foram tão rápidos!  
- Samantha! - A menina sussurrou, tentando induzir a amiga a fazer o mesmo. - Pare com o escândalo!  
- Escândalo? Lily, isso é um ACONTECIMENTO! - Sam esqueceu de que estava em uma biblioteca, e Lily mexeu com os braços freneticamente, em uma busca realmente estranha por discrição.  
- Pelos seus Senhores do Universo! Fale baixo!  
- Ok! - Sam sussurrou. - Mas que é um acontecimento, é!

Lily sorriu bestamente, e começou a passar a limpo a lição de poções como se estivesse cumprindo uma tarefa encantadora. Se uma vozinha insegura dentro de sua cabeça não continuasse gritando esporadicamente, ela juraria ser capaz de cantarolar o grito de guerra da Sonserina. Graças ao bom senso de Merlin e a presença decisiva de Samantha, a menina não tentou cometer tal abuso de felicidade.

O plano genial (que conseguiu durar a incrível marca de dois dias) falhara, e como se fizesse algum sentido, Lily se sentia ganhadora. Um sonserino comentaria que grifinórios conseguem ser um tipo estranho de ser humano capaz de glorificarem-se mesmo nos momentos e situações mais inoportunas. Inoportuno, para falar a verdade, qualifica com significativa justiça um grifinório na mente de um sonserino. Um lufa-lufa sorriria gentilmente, e asseguraria a Lily que se aquele era o caminho da felicidade, ela não teria nada a temer. Um corvinal tentaria analisar a questão de uma forma prática, e em pouco tempo formularia uma lista de prós e contras, requisitando à Lily uma ponderação cuidadosa. Mas um grifinório a questionaria do porque de excesso de pensamento, e _gentilmente _ a empurraria no túnel do desafio, esperando que ela encontrasse todas as soluções com a mesma facilidade com que fala, e sorrisse orgulhosa ao vislumbrar a saída. Afinal, ela era uma grifinória, ela já devia ter ido e, obviamente, voltado vencedora.

- Então... - Samantha voltou a se pronunciar. - Quando você pretende agarrar ele?  
- SAM! - Lily berrou, notando horrorizada que Samantha falara exatamente a mesma coisa que a voz interior assustadora e descontrolada. - Eu não vou _agarrar _ ele! Pelo menos não tão cedo.  
- Cedo, tarde. No fim é tudo a mesma coisa.  
- Eu não posso com você!  
- Quem pode?  
- Sam... - Lily estreitou os olhos.  
- Sim?  
- Cale a boca!

* * *

Remo estava confortavelmente acomodado na poltrona mais invejada do salão comunal enquanto Samantha o amaldiçoava por sempre estar um passo a frete do resto da humanidade, literalmente. Lily observava a cômica cena, e sorria pensando em qualquer coisa menos no que via. A verdade é que ela passara as últimas duas horas tentando se convencer de que realmente _aquilo_ era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele era Tiago Potter, afinal. Coisa certa a fazer não fazia o estilo dele.

- Remo! - Lily percebeu um perigoso crescimento de irritação no tom de Samantha. - Eu acho que você tem o direito de saber que é a pessoa mais injusta desse mundo. - Lupin a olhou meio rindo, mas logo depois baixou os olhos para os livros que tentava ler a meia hora.  
- Eu estou inocentemente sentado numa poltrona, Samantha.  
- Inocentemente sentado numa poltrona. - Sam estreitou os olhos, mas sorriu delicadamente. - Remo. Me. Aguarde. - O garoto riu com vontade e preparou uma resposta a altura.  
- Eu aguardo. E sentado numa poltrona muito confortável, lendo um ótimo livro e sendo aquecido pela lareira do salão comunal, porque afinal, eu estou estrategicamente posicionado.  
- Lily. - Samantha pronunciou ameaçadoramente. - Faça alguma coisa a respeito.  
- Sam... - Lily segurou o riso.  
- Ou eu faço!  
- Faz o que, Perry? - Sirius surgiu um tanto quanto magicamente, sorriu e se referiu a Samantha por seu sobrenome, como de costume.  
- Ah... - Sam o encarou demonstrando a mesma diversão que ele. - Eu vou matar o seu amigo. - Lily e Remo riram abertamente, e Sirius sentou-se no braço da senhora poltrona.  
- Então. Você vai matar ele?  
- Exatamente.  
- Você sabe que terá que me matar também? - Ele sorriu, mas Sam definitivamente o superou.  
- Isso seria a glória!  
- Mas se você não conseguisse, eu teria que matar você.  
- Nesse caso, a mim também. - Lily colocou-se na discussão.  
- Em outras palavras, nós nos mataríamos mutuamente. - Sam sorriu verdadeiramente, e jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Lily.  
- Um desperdício. - Remo disse com um quê concentrado.  
- Na verdade, eu acho que estaria fazendo um bem para a humanidade. Livrando o mundo de pessoas que sempre ocupam poltronas teoricamente comunitárias, e pessoas que deferem pessoas que sempre ocupam poltronas teoricamente comunitárias.  
- Você realmente quer essa poltrona? - Remo pronunciou penosamente.  
- Por favor!  
- Ok, Perry. Mas só dessa vez.- Ele sorriu.  
- Remo, eu já disse que você é a pessoa mais fofa do mundo inteiro?  
- Você sem dúvida faz sentido, Perry. - Sirius disse ironicamente.  
- Você vai ficar ai? - Ela notou que ele continuava sentado no braço da poltrona. Sirius limitou-se a olha-la indecifravelmente. - Ok. Eu ia falar que não me incomodava, ok?  
- Eu sei, Perry.  
- Ótimo, Black.  
- E o Pontas? - Remo interrompeu-os e acomodou-se no ex-lugar de Samantha.  
- _Ocupado._ - Sirius respondeu de modo suspeito.  
- Você quer dizer _ocupado_?  
- Pontas é o Potter? - Lily tentou soar desinteressada.  
- Sim, Remo, eu quero dizer _ocupado_. E sim, Lily.  
- _Ocupado_? Porque isso agora?  
- Pontas? Que tipo de apelido é esse? - Samantha perguntou por Lily.  
- Você sabe que o Tiago faz tanto sentido quanto a Perry aqui. - O maroto apontou para sua companheira de poltrona sagrada e fingiu não reparar no olhar "Muito engraçado, Black." que ela o lançou.  
- Ele sabe que isso não vai dar certo? - Remo disse profeticamente.  
- Preciso responder? - Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom.  
- Pontas? - Sam voltou a perguntar a respeito daquele projeto de apelido com um quê de irritação. Aparentemente não apreciara ter sido ignorada.  
- É. - Sirius sorriu.  
- É por causa das pontas. - Remo tentou, sem sucesso, ser mais claro.  
- Lanças. - Black falou marotamente.  
- Coisas pontiagudas.  
- Vocês estão fazendo tanto sentido quanto a Samantha. - Lily os interrompeu, e olhou para a amiga que a encarava de olhos cerrados. Sirius riu, e Remo tentou voltar a se concentrar em seu livro. - Ocupado em que? - Lily perguntou ingênua e timidamente.  
- Bem... - Remo começou. Lily o olhou interessada, e sorriu do embaraço do amigo.

Quando Aline Cander entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória com um sorriso tão radiante que chegava a constranger, e Tiago Potter apareceu logo atrás com sua mão enlaçada na da menina, Lily compreendeu com o que o garoto estivera _ocupado_. Compreendeu tanto que sentiu seu estômago, pálpebras, lágrimas, sorriso pesarem. Tossiu nervosamente e meneou a cabeça tentando não parecer sentida, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas contidas, e um nó particularmente irritante se instalava em sua garganta.

- Ah sim, _ocupado_. - Disse com a voz ainda afetada, e olhou para Samantha como se pedindo socorro.  
- E muito, por sinal. - Black comentou inconvenientemente e levantou-se para encontrar o amigo.  
- É. - Remo falou sem perceber.  
- Então... - Sam colocou-se de pé imediatamente. - Lily, eu acho que...  
- Eu concordo. - A menina a interrompeu agradecida. _Eu avisei para você agarrar ele. Agora agüenta porque agarraram antes._

Talvez Lily tenha murmurado "Boa Noite." para Remo. Talvez ela tenha olhado de relance para Tiago. Talvez ela tenha suspirado baixinho e inconscientemente. Mas certamente ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório sendo atormentada pela voz interior assustadora e pelos olhares inseguros de Sam, que aparentemente não conseguia prever a reação da amiga.

Quando o 'clik' da porta do dormitório soou, Lily pareceu soltar todo o ar contido em seus pulmões, e algumas lagrimas escorregaram brincalhonas, enquanto ela sorria ilógicamente.

- Depois eu que não faço sentido por aqui. - Sam comentou um tanto quanto revoltada. Lily riu tentando controlar o choro.  
- Como. Ele. É. Idiota!  
- Lily, ele é Tiago Potter. Você esperava alguma coisa diferente?  
- Sam!  
- O que?  
- Não fale assim!  
- Oh, eu esqueci. Você é apaixonada por ele.  
- E ele pela Cander.  
- Lily, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas eu acho que as coisas estão estranhas de mais para serem verdade, compreende?  
- Não. - Lily a olhou com um certo ar infantil, como quem pedia uma explicação muito didática.  
- Ele está fazendo isso, porque não sabe mais o que fazer.  
- Você está se contradizendo. - Sam suspirou.  
- Ele não sabe que tem chances com você Lily, então ele age dessa forma imatura, mas, não sei, acho que ele pensa que esse é o caminho.  
- É?  
- Você não lembra da frase misteriosa do Remo? Sinceramente Lily, aonde você anda com a cabeça?  
- Eu...  
- Não responda!  
- Sam! Não pergunte! - Lily disse emburrada.  
- Ele disse: Ele sabe que isso não vai dar certo?  
- Você decora os diálogos?  
- O que significa que o Tiago só está fazendo isso por algum motivo besta. E, sinceramente, se o Remo está dizendo que não vai dar certo, nós devemos acreditar.  
- Mas ele está com ela. _Ocupado_ com ela.  
- É. Ele está.  
- Besta.  
- Sem dúvida.  
- Era você.  
- Vai dormir.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:  
**  
Obrigadaaaa! Eu adorei tanto os comentários. Eles foram tão grandes, fofos, gentis, espontâneos. Obrigadão mesmoooo!  
Próxima Atualização: **3 de Dezembro.**

**Comentários:**

Kagome-LilyE: Como eu disser, amore. A voz interior é incansável e não deixará a Lily até que ela se renda. Tadinha!

Isa Potter: Isaaa! Você é toda fofa! Obrigadão mesmoooo! Principalmente por aquele negócio de 'Lily' e tudo mais. A minha Lily é perturbada tadinha.

Adriana Black: Obrigada! Obrigada!

Mione Malfoy: Oie Viciadora mor, obrigada! E eu nem acabei essa e você já vai exigir outras? Huahuahauhau... E sim, o Pedro deu as fuças, mas por uma questão de verossimilhança. Se eu pudesse, nem mencionava ele. - Traidor! > . E, paciência que, hum, no próximo tem ainda mais Tiago.

Lina Khane Athos: Então o seu e-mail cumpriu a função dele! Meu Deus! É mesmooo. Eu tenho que terminar o epílogo. É muito bom saber que não serei assassinada. E creio que o Tiago não esteja parecendo tão "Homem fofo" nesse capítulo. Huhu...

Juliana Montez: Bem, só posso dizer que você entendeu como eu pretendia com a resposta da Lily. Então, acho que o diálogo cumpriu a função dele. Ah, e como a May odeia ser analisada, é meio difícil descobrir porque ela odeia tanto o Tiago. Talvez porque ela já tenha todo um na vida dela e etc... (Obs: Huhu. Segundo o comentário da 'G-Lily P' você 'P.S.:a 'Juliana Montez'...a ju...q me indico 'Correndo o risco'...ela fala mto bm d vc...e dessa fic tbm...heheheh...ela merece um bjinhu especial na N/A...;'. Poxa, eu só posso dizer muito obrigada por ler, gostar e indicar a fic, e por falar muito bem de mim! Eu digo que as pessoas são altamente gentis comigo! Obrigada mesmo!)

Dynha Black: Desculpa por acabar o cap daquele jeito. Huahauhau... E Obrigada!

Helena Black: A voz interior da Lily ainda vai aprontar. Eu não duvidaria de nada.

Camy Weasley Grint: Eu adoro o capítulo exatamente porque eu consigo 'visualizar'. Adoro caps que eu consigo passar as caras e bocas que esses loucos ficam fazendo dentro da minha cabeça. E, sim, Sam e seu misteriozinho. Comentários são seeempre muito apreciados e inspiração nunca é de mais.

Witches: (Manza apenas acena e não diz nada). Hahuauhhuahua...

PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: Menina mais que loucura esse seu comentário. Eu ia baixando a página e ele não tinha fim... huahauhauhau. Obrigada mesmo.Eu tive que ler duas vezes, mas sim, você acertou as contas. Que loucura! Mas sabe q um mês e tanto passa voando. Você é forte! E, como prometido, PARABÉNS! Mesmo mesmo! Felicidades e muitos aninhos de vida! Ah, duas coisas, eu também adoro D/G e achei a sua frase LINDA.

Pikena: Eu adoro esse comentário do Sirius. Só ganha o comentário do 'matar a família inteira. É uma coisa meio inside joke que ADORO!

May Malfoy: Beta, eu não sei o que você quer dizer com EGO, porque, bem, eu não o possuo! E eu realmente acho que você devia deixar os seus AXIOMAS sobre o James com você! Huahauhuahauhuahua...

Bárbara: "Nunca seja a lei!" é a minha frase favorita de TODO o capítulo. Amo ela.

Carol Evans: Obrigada!!! E está meio difícil de postar mais rápido.

Lua Lupin: Você é de Portugal? Eu demorei um bocadinho para decodificar o que era "malhando". Huahuahuahauahu... Obrigada pelos elogios.

Sinistra Negra: Ta vendo! Já chegou!

Biba Potter: Eu definitivamente acho que eles realmente curtiram o tempo deles em Hogwarts. E isso me consola.

MarcelleBlackstar: Poxa, você não é a primeira que me diz gostar mais de CR. Eeee! E esse trechinho também me lembrou um musical. Eu lembro que fiquei rindo quando escrevi esse 'poeminha'. E, sim, Sirius vai aparecer mais, e eu vou dar um pulo na sua fic.

Mari-Buffy: Obrigadaaa pelos comentários em todas as fics!

Paty Felton: Tadinha! Ela só sabe dizer "Boa noite, Potter.".

G-Lily P: Obrigadaaaa! E não se preocupe que eu já deixei uma 'Obs' para a Juliana lá em cima.

Mah Clarinha: Deuses! É humanamente impossível o Pedro ser lindo! Agora, o resto dos marotos é uma graçaaa e eu amo fazer cenas em que eles todos estão reunidos e falando besteira.

Ps: O atraso da atualização deve-se ao ff. net


	7. Conselho Ancestral

**Capítulo 6 - Conselho Ancestral**

Lily andava rapidamente, não olhava para os lados, não olhava para trás, apenas focava sua atenção na porta da sala de Transfiguração, e obrigava Samantha a correr ao seu lado.

- Você já considerou a possibilidade de falar com ele? - Sam perguntou tentando soar simpática.  
- Fora de cogitação.  
- Você gosta dele.  
- Ele de outra.  
- Lily...  
- Ele me parece bem.  
- E o que você vai fazer para ficar tão bem quanto ele?  
- Eu não pareço bem?  
- No momento? Apressada! Eu estou quase sem fôlego aqui. É possível ir com mais calma?  
- Não.  
- Ah, claro. Eu sou o problema aqui. Eu vou me recolher. - Samantha parou de a acompanhar e respirou recuperando o ar.  
- Sam, por favor, não me faça olhar para trás. - Lily finalmente estacionou, e como se toda sua concentração tivesse se esvaído, deixou uma voz chorosa aparecer, e olhou para o teto tentando conter as lágrimas.  
- Desculpa! - Sam sorriu nervosamente. - Eu devia ter percebido.  
- Ele está vindo? - A amiga perguntou apreensiva. Samantha virou-se, e com um susto, percebeu a figura de Tiago Potter parado a sua frente. Ao lado do garoto Cander sorria gentilmente.  
- Oh, Potter! - Sam tentou falar o nome do maroto alto o bastante para responder a pergunta de Lily.  
- Algum problema, Perry? - Perguntou preocupado, lançando um olhar para Lily.  
- Nenhum.  
- Vamos Sam! - Lily olhou para trás enquanto limpava uma lágrima desobediente, e cumprimentou Tiago e Aline com um aceno educado.  
- Até mais! - Perry se despediu e correu para alcançar a amiga. Tiago seguiu-as com os olhos, Aline olhou para o namorado concentrada, e sorriu.

Lily sentou-se a última fileira tentando esconder até de si própria sua incapacidade de concentração nas aulas. Abraçou os livros e encostou a cabeça neles enquanto fitava um ponto em seu interior. Sam mirou a amiga, depois a lousa, e com um suspiro percebeu que teria que anotar a aula. Sentindo-se injustiçada por saber que não teria os pergaminhos de Lily para copiar, a menina lançou uma pena pré-histórica de sua mala - ela ficou bem surpresa por carregar aquele objeto - e começou a rabiscar a matéria.

- Sam...  
- Estou copiando, Lily. Concentração.  
- Sam...  
- Sim, Lily? - Respondeu mal humorada.  
- Eu já sei do que preciso.  
- Silêncio?  
- Um conselho.  
- Lily, você definitivamente tem o pensamento rápido. Eu, por exemplo, nunca praticamente esfreguei alguns na sua cara.  
- Você não está entendendo.  
- Eu estou só copiando.  
- Eu preciso de algum conselho sábio. - Sam largou a pena, e olhou-a revoltada.  
- Você não merece a minha amizade. - Lilly revirou os olhos.  
- Eu quero dizer, hum, ancestral, entende?  
- Você vai pedir conselhos ao Dumbledore?  
- Sam! Eu vou pedir conselhos aos livros!  
- Livros? Livros, Lily?  
- Eu vou limpar a biblioteca!  
- Você vai limpar a biblioteca? - Sam repetiu as palavras da amiga como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia.  
- As minhas chances de encontrar O conselho aumentam se eu procurar em todos os livros, certo?  
- Senhores do Universo! Essa é a hora. Eu preciso de ajuda aqui embaixo. - Sam se referiu ao teto da sala de aula, e Lily a olhou como quem desconsidera.  
- Se você quiser me encontrar na hora do almoço, eu estarei em alguma das estantes da biblioteca. Pedindo conselho aos livros...  
- Poeira.  
- Livros, que infelizmente tem poeira.

Lily permaneceu acomodada sobre seus livros sonhando em limpar tantos outros enquanto, inconscientemente, seus olhos vagavam de Sam, emburradamente surrando o papel, para Tiago, despreocupadamente mexendo em seu cabelo. _Tão charmoso_. Mania desprezível, Lily corrigiu-se e enviou pensamentos irritadiços para a sua voz interior. Até num momento _crítico_ como aquele ela não perdia as esperanças.

Quando estava prestes a cair no sono, e esquecer toda a maluquice de conselho, o sinal a despertou bruscamente, anunciando o fim da aula e o começo da jornada em busca de livros com sabedoria ancestral. Despediu-se de Samantha e começou a formular como explicaria o fato de estar remexendo em todos os livros de Hogwarts. 'Assunto da monitoria' lhe pareceu uma excelente desculpa, e de fato, os dois alunos e a inspetora da biblioteca que a perguntaram sobre seu estranho comportamento se satisfizeram com a resposta.

Lily continuou abrindo e fechando uma infinidade de livros esperando que a resposta surgisse, a surpreendesse, e num passe de mágica - ela estava numa escola de magia e bruxaria, afinal - caísse em seu colo. E quando ela achava estar chegando na sessão certa para ter todas a suas dúvidas esclarecidas, um grifinório a olhou divertido e pronunciou marotamente: Então, encontrou algum conselho ancestral? E tudo que ela menos precisava era aquele ser a desconcentrando em sua corajosa (e um tanto quanto desesperada) busca.

Lily segurou o fôlego, e tirou a cara do meio da prateleira rezando para que não fosse quem ela tinha certeza que era.

- Potter! Eu não estou buscando conselho. Isso é assunto da monitoria. - A menina abriu um livro e se posicionou estrategicamente atrás dele ao mesmo tempo em que tentava espiar o maroto discretamente.  
- Estranho, porque eu encontrei a Samantha e ela me disse que você estaria em alguma estante pedindo conselhos a ancestrais.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?  
- Eu vi você chorando hoje.  
- E você ficou preocupado? - Lily acabou com o estoque de sarcasmo que se emocional dispunha para aquela conversa, e saiu, por alguns instantes, detrás do livro.  
- Eu pensei...  
- Você pensou?  
- Eu pensei... - Ele recomeçou tentando ver através da muralha a sua frente. - Que você poderia estar chorando...  
- Não termine!  
- Que você poderia estar chorando por minha causa! - _Definitivamente por sua causa_. Lily cerrou os olhos, e jogou o livro com mais força do que esperava.  
- Você está com a Cander, Potter. E você pode se casar com ela, e ir viver na fazenda, usar macacão sujo de terra e plantar milho o dia inteiro!  
- Lily...  
- E você pode ter filhos e mais filhos com ela e dar aveia com leite em todos os cafés da manhã para eles. Ele eles podem correr para você com aquelas bocas de quem se afogou no cereal, e pedir colo.  
- Lily...  
- E vocês podem gravar o _amor _de você numa macieira plantada do lado da sua casa e passar horas sentado embaixo dela comendo o fruto do seu amor.  
- Lily...  
- E você pode ganhar competições de corrida em cavalos, usar aqueles chapéus que certamente vão cair de sua cabeça, e fazer charme com um chicote!  
- Lily...  
- E você pode ser o liderzinho da sua cidade de interior... Porque você não pode viver sem ser o melhor!  
- Lily...  
- E você pode disputar lançamento de cuspe, e melhor, controla-lo com _Vingardium Leviosa._..Eu não me importo! Então não venha me dizer que eu estava chorando por sua incrível fazendeira pessoa!  
- Lily... - Tiago a chamou pela sétima vez.  
- O que é? - A garota gritou e sentiu seu corpo pular levemente.  
- Isso foi nojento.  
- Eu estou falando sobre a sua vida, Potter. - Lily permitiu-se um sorriso e esperou pela resposta do garoto.  
- Eu sou nojento? - Tiago perguntou marotamente, segurou o riso e se aproximou de Lily, que graças ao sutil escândalo, ainda estava ofegante.  
- Muito nojento, Potter!  
- Muito nojento? - Tiago repetiu desnecessariamente a constatação da menina e sorriu ainda mais divertido.  
- Pior que o Snape!  
- Pior que o Snape? - O maroto levantou uma sobrancelha diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os dois.  
- Muito pior que o Snape!  
- Lily, seu eu não gostasse tanto de você, eu ficaria muito ofendido. - Lily abriu e fechou a boca sem uma resposta, sorriu amarelo, e tentou livrar-se daquela situação correndo para outra estante. Tiago, entretanto, desapareceu com os centímetros que os separavam, obrigando Lily a permanecer naquela estante, na verdade, entre a estante e ele.  
- Como eu sou tão nojento, se eu, hum, te agarrasse agora, você me mandaria para outro continente, certo? - _Finalmente alguém vai agarrar por aqui._  
- Sem dúvida. - Lily respondeu, e desviou o olhar.  
- Mesmo assim, eu vou correr o risco. - Tiago falou pausadamente e sorriu de uma forma tão doce que Lily teve que se segurar para não o agarrar primeiro.  
Felizmente para o seu subconsciente, e infelizmente para o seu racional, dois segundos depois, Lily sentiu as mãos de Tiago enlaçando-a, a boca de Tiago aproximando-se perigosamente e nada timidamente encostando-se na dela. Os joelhos da garota, entretanto, pareciam gradativamente perder a sensibilidade, e fraquejar tão vergonhosamente que Lily passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Tiago verdadeiramente esperando que ele não tivesse a impressão errada a respeito daquela necessidade de equilíbrio.

Lily teve a clara sensação de ter o seu cérebro sendo sublimado enquanto rezava para que os seus joelhos voltassem a fazer parte do seu corpo e agissem propriamente. Tiago, por sua vez, pareceu ter correspondido aos temores de Lily e entendido bem destorcidamente aquela suposta resposta positiva. Afinal, ela só estava com problema nas articulações, e não aceitando aquele comportamento, hum, direto.

Quando todas as esperanças de Lily com relação ao seu joelho pifado tinham se esgotado, e Tiago parecia ter transformado o risco em sucesso, o conselho veio literalmente voando. Depois de um esbarrão particularmente agressivo na estante, um dos livros já remexidos por Lily caiu pesadamente sobre a cabeça dos dois grifinórios, e como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico, Lily reativou os movimentos e pegou o suicida antes que ele chegasse no chão.

Tiago resmungou alguma coisa enquanto massageava a cabeça e Lily olhou para o livro como se admirasse seu herói.

- O conselho! - A garota murmurou sem fazer muito sentido e correu para fora da biblioteca ainda, graças ao seu _desequilibro_, sem ar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

- Em primeiro lugar, OBRIGADA. Eu queria dizer que li todos os reviews, apesar do ff. net não ter computado os seis primeiros (huhu. ele estava com problemas no sistema. Que bom que eu recebo e-mail). Queria agradecer MUITO mesmo por cada um deles. Essa fanfic está me surpreendendo.

- Eu adoro esse capítulo, e eu espero que vocês também tenham o adorado, porque a Lily me fez acordar de madrugada por causa dessa idéia fazendeira.

- Próxima Atualização: **10 de dezembro.**

**Comentários:**

Angelina Michelle: Obrigada! Principalmente pelo "voce escreve maravilhosamente bem".

Dani Potter: Dani! Contanha-se amor! Lembre-se que o Tiago ruleia SEMPRE. Lembre-se dele fazendeiro! Huahuahuahuahau....

Isa Potter: Isaaa, fofa! obrigada por mais um review. Autógrafo!? isa, você é minha amiga, eu não posso dar um autógrafo para uma amiga. O.o

Pikena: Também fiquei com dó da Lily no capítulo passado, mas convenhamos que o Tiago pagou beeem o preço nesse.

witches: Choro misturado com riso me deprime levemente. E você tem razão, tudo vai dar certo. (Obs: No próximo capítulo finalmente eu 'resolvo' o misteriozinho da Sam).

Adriana Black: Lily, não teve muito tempo para fazer qualquer coisa e não deixar aquilo barato. hauhauhauhau... Eu adoro tanto o Remo. Sério. Tentei realmente passar nessa fic como ele é na minha imaginação. Ele o Sirius e o Tiago.

MaH ClArInHa D: Parece que ele não teve que esperar TANTO assim. Mas a fic ainda não está no fim, então...temos que esperar.

Dynha Black: Obrigadaaaa! Eu também queria matar ele, mas ai eu lembrei do que iria acontecer...hauhauahuahu...

Lillix: O capítulo responde a sua pergunta?

Kagome-LilyE: Oi fofaaa! não é que eles se mexeram. Mexeram TANTO que esbarraram na estante, puft!, livro na cabeça.

Tamy Black: Eu adorei ter conseguido escrever em terceira pessoa. Acho que é por isso que eu tenho um 'carinho' por essa fic.

Juliana Montez: Você quase leu CP mais vezes do que eu. Acho que eu já a li umas cinco vezes, entre escrever, reler e reler para postar e reler para arrumar o html, e reler para enviar para a minha amiga. Huahuahauhau... E, poxa, claro que eu tenho que agradecer (e ponto!). Huhu...

Vanessa: Obrigadaaaa! E, realmente, a Lily pode ser histérica, e cabeça dura, mas ela não merecia ver aquilo. De qualquer forma, ela não teve muito tempo para ficar deprimida.

Helena Black: A voz interior perturba a probezinha. Você ainda vai ver ela atuando...Ah, e boa formatura.

Lua Lupin: Bem, como eu sou paulista, levei uns bons segundos para entender o que "malhando" estava fazendo naquela frase. Huhu... Pensei que fosse de Portugal, porque tenho uma amiga lá, e as vezes ela fala coisas que eu não entendo e levo segundo para tentar decifrar. Huhu...

Camy Weasley Grint: Poxa, OBRIGADA. E espero que ainda se lembre de como era a sua vida antes de CR e tudo mais. Quer dizer, nunca ouvi falar de amnésia causada por er... fic. Huahuahua...

Mari-Buffy: Amo eles se alfinetando. É divertido. Eles ficam CAUSANDO na fic.

Barbara: Remo está tudo nessa fic. mas Sirius tem seu charme. Huhu...

Paty Felton: Hei! MUITO OBRIGADA E PARABÉNS!

Biba Potter: "É por causa das pontas!". é a frase. Eu adorei ter imaginado isso. OBRIGADA.

Mione Malfoy: Você vai exigir outras fics? Mas essa ainda nem acabou! huahuahauhauahu... E o Poyter, ele ainda continua sendo um Potter, certo?

Camila: Hei! Você por aqui. Obrigada pelos elogioooos! E, realmente, a Mione e seu dom para viciar!

Lily Dany Potter: Totalmente concordo sobre o fato da Sam ser uma grande amiga! Acho que ela é o que a Lily precisava nesse momento de 'descoberta perigosa'.

Lina Khane Athos: Olááá! Ainda vou deixar seu review. Já li o capítulo, mas não tive tempo de comentar. E, oras, eu não posto tudo de uma vez, porque admita, você gosta de ler aos poucos.

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa: OBRIGADA!

Melody: A Sam que escolheu o par dela, eu posso garantir que não tive nenhum poder de decisão sobre a minha própria personagem.

Torfithiel: Obrigada. Eu realmente adoro os marotos, e,poxa!, fico feliz em saber que consigo 'transportar' para o tempo deles. E, não se preocupa, uma hora você se inspira e consegue também. Obrigada mesmo.


	8. A História de Samantha

**Capítulo 7 - A História de Samantha**

Lily correu tentando não ter consciência de si mesma. Sentir seu sorriso ou seu coração batendo num ritmo descompassado mostrava tudo menos equilíbrio. E ela realmente não pretendia perder o controle de si mesma novamente.

Entrou no salão comunal quase arrancando o quadro da mulher gorda e subiu as escadas para o dormitório com o joelho dolorido por ter voltado à ativa a tão pouco e já estar sendo tão exigido, e os braços latejando devido ao livro monstruoso.

Sam correu com os olhos para alcançar a amiga e encarou Remo, sentado na poltrona sagrada, com estranheza.

- O que deu nela?  
- Você é a melhor amiga, Sam.  
- Então a melhor amiga vai checar, ladrão de poltronas!  
- Sorte! - Sam o olharia atravessado se já na estivesse nos calcanhares de Lily, pressionando a amiga por uma resposta e só recebendo batidas de pé ainda mais fortes.

- Lily? Amiga? Coisa fofa? Lily? LILY!? - A porta do dormitório tremeu, agitou os tímpanos das duas grifinórias, e Sam recuou inconscientemente.  
- Sim!?  
- Você está bem?  
- Ele me beijou!  
- O que? - Sam sorriu timidamente, o humor da amiga não estava permitindo exageros.  
- Eu estava pedindo conselhos aos ancestrais... - Lily inspirou profundamente.  
- Você é estranha...  
- Então ele chegou de repente todo daquele jeito 'Eu sou o bom. Ajoelhem-se aos meus lindos pés!'.  
- Como o de costume...  
- Eu comecei a berrar coisas sobre fazenda.  
- Você o que?  
- Fazenda. Milho. Macieira. Não pergunte! - Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente, e voltou a respirar fundo.  
- Por Merlin! Você chegou a esse ponto? Quero dizer, Lily, Tiago numa fazenda? Milho?  
- Ele foi chegando realmente perto. - A menina ignorou Sam, e continuou a narrar sua aventura em bibliotecas, livros ancestrais, e articulações inúteis.  
- E você ficou parada?  
- Eu ainda estava berrando que ele era mais nojento que o Snape.  
- Isso foi cruel.  
- Então... - Lily travou, como se pela primeira vez tivesse se dado conta do que havia acontecido. - Ele me agarrou.  
- Assim? - perguntou espantada. - Simplesmente _assim_?  
- Eu não sei. - Lily começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Ele falou alguma coisa de continente.  
- Continente?  
- Alguma coisa de eu o mandar para outro continente.  
- Avisou que ia atacar?  
- Acho que sim. - A menina contorceu os lábios e sentou-se derrotadamente em sua cama.  
- E você não fez nada?  
- Eu estava _prensada_ na porcaria da estante!  
- E o que você fez quando ele te agarrou?  
- Bem... Um livro voou nas nossas cabeças.  
- Um livro voou?  
- Nós batemos na estante, o livro voou e acertou a minha cabeça e a dele.  
- É esse livro? - Sam indicou com a cabeça o monstruoso, e Lily estendeu-o para a amiga.  
- É o conselho. O sinal.  
- Um livro que caiu na sua cabeça quando você estava agarrando Tiago Potter no meio da biblioteca de Hogwarts é um conselho?  
- É! - Lily berrou como se aquilo a encantasse e Sam abriu o suicida em qualquer pagina.  
- Acredite. Você não vai querer que isso seja um sinal. - Lily recuperou bruscamente o livro e leu-o, concentrada.  
- "O acasalamento dos hipogrifos...". - Ela começou desgostosa, e logo fechou o objeto, chocada. - Ok. Não é o conteúdo! - Sam riu e Lily a olhou enfezada.  
- É o que então?  
- A ação!  
- Lily! O livro voou.  
- Exato. Caiu nas nossas cabeças e nos separou.  
- Então você acha que vocês devem ficar separados?  
- Talvez...  
- Ou... Isso pode significar que vocês devem se agarrar mais vezes na biblioteca!  
- Sam!  
- Quem sabe a ação esteja querendo amolecer as suas cabeças duras.  
- Você não está tentando entender o que está atrás da ação!  
- Atrás da ação!? - Sam a olhou marotamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- É!  
- Um livro caindo é realmente uma ação muito misteriosa. Eu estou encurralada por tamanha situação abstrata.  
- Sam! É igual a um poema. Poemas nunca passam explicitamente sua mensagem.  
- Realmente! Foi _poético_ um livro amassar os neurônicos de vocês.  
- Eu não vou discutir isso.  
- Quem está discutindo?  
- Ótimo! - Lily cruzou os braços nervosamente.  
- Você o empurrou?  
- Não consegui. Uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Meus joelhos falharam!  
- Oh!  
- Oh?  
- Então você quase, literalmente, caiu de amores pelo Potter?  
- Eu não cai! - Lily cerrou os olhos. - Eu me segurei nele.  
- Você agarrou o Potter?  
- Eu não _agarrei_ ele! Eu me _segurei_ ele!  
- E ele entendeu que você apenas se _segurou_ ele?  
- O Potter nunca entende nada.  
- Então ele acabou, hum, te agarrando ainda mais?  
- Mas o livro voou.  
- Livros realmente costumam voar. - Sam soou sarcástica e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Lily suspirou sustentou um silêncio.  
- Sabe... - Samantha se manifestou. - Eu odeio quando o joelho não funciona.  
- Quando o seu joelho não funcionou?  
- Foi só um apoio moral. - Respondeu simplesmente e torceu as mãos.  
- Você não me engana Samantha Perry.  
- Se importasse, eu já teria dito.  
- Não teria se a falha do seu joelho estivesse relacionada ao quartanista misterioso.  
- Setimanista, atualmente.  
- Posso tentar adivinhar quem é o ser? - Lily disse um tanto quanto suspeita e Sam sorriu.  
- Como se já não estivesse óbvio.  
- Bom. Eu aposto no Sr. Black.  
- Lily, as vezes eu me esqueço de que você sabe pensar. - Sam recebeu um empurrão e um "Besta!".  
- Então, Perry, o que aconteceu entre você e o Sr. Black no quarto ano?  
- Você nunca vai desistir?  
- Hum, não.  
- Aconteceu algo sem importância para mim e para ele.  
- Eu devo supor que você o agarrou?  
- Lily! Você definitivamente tem que parar com essas escapadas em bibliotecas! Elas não te fazem bem.  
- Como você pôde não me contar uma coisa dessas?  
- Você _realmente_ quer saber? - Lily apenas a olhou como se sua carga de paciência tivesse descido um ponto.  
- Não me pergunte como começou, porque foi tudo muito rápido. Eu lembro de estar o admirando em uma hora - Isso é humilhante! - e de, hum, estar o beijando na hora seguinte. Mas você tem que entender algumas coisas para não me achar uma meninha _completamente_ acéfala. Apesar de não sermos exatamente seres humanos no quarto ano, - Eu já disse isso, não? - nós achamos ser, e que ninguém nos entende. Eu, desde que pensava ser gente, era apaixonada por Sirius Black. Eu, e todo mundo mágico.  
Então...Você pode imaginar como eu me senti quando aquele acontecimento surgiu na minha vida. Eu, no auge dos meus incríveis catorze anos, comecei a fantasiar mais do que deveria, se é que você me entende.  
- Que fofa! - Lily soltou de repente e Sam tentou a matar com o olhar.  
- Talvez eu não teria me magoado tanto se aquele anta tivesse lembrado ao menos do meu rosto.  
- Como assim?  
- Ele lembrou tanto de mim que não reparou que conhecia a pessoa, ou pelo menos a boca da pessoa, que sentou-se atrás dele na aula de transfiguração.  
- Ele não viu você?  
- Ah, ele viu. Mas não me _reconheceu._  
- Que horror!  
- Não fiquei traumatizada nessa parte, Lily.  
- Potter estava sentado ao lado dele, e mal o último aluno entrou, Sirius o chamou disfarçadamente.  
"O que é, Sirius?".  
"Eu te contei sobre ontem?".  
"Você sabe que não. De que casa ela era?".  
"Como?".  
"Quem era a garota?". Sirius olhou para cima como se esperasse que eu fosse cair, ou...não sei, virasse o livro suicida.  
"Eu acho que ela era uma Lufa-lufa.".  
"Lufa?"  
"Não. Grifinória."  
"Você nem sabe quem é?"  
"Bem. Eu não posso me lembrar de tudo!". Sirius se defendeu e começou a narrar como ele me encontrou num corredor do sétimo andar, e outros detalhes que eu fiz questão de esquecer. Eu já estava mal o bastante quando Potter fez questão de fechar com chave de ouro.  
"Sirius, você pelo menos lembra do nome dela?"  
"Hum. Isso é importante?". Os dois abafaram o riso, eu tapei os ouvidos e me afundei arás da mesa.

Sam levantou-se de repente e começou a andar se direção como se tivesse que circular o sangue.

- E foi com ele que o seu joelho pifou? - Sam assentiu, e recebeu um olhar companheiro de Lily. - Porque você não o mato?  
- Eu não era um ser humano. Ao invés de fazer alguma coisa bem horrível, eu fique magoada. Uma perda de tempo.  
- Marotos são malvados.  
- No final do quinto ano ele me redescobriu, inclusive o fato de eu estar na carteira atrás dele naquele dia, porque, bem, eu berrei esse detalhe para ele.  
- Como eu não me lembro disso?  
- Você estava xingando o Potter.  
- Oh.  
- E como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ele me perguntou o meu nome. Eu acho que respondi alguma coisa como: Black, eu sou alguém sem importância. Então, eu acho que você pode viver me chamando de Perry.  
Desde então ele me chama de Perry e eu o chamo de Black. Perry. Black. Perry. Black. Perry. Black.  
- Eu já entendi.  
- Certo. Agora que você já sabe, eu vou me afogar e já volto. - Sam andou até o banheiro e Lily riu.  
- Não demore muito no banho, Perry. Eu não quero chegar atrasada no jantar!  
- Você ainda está com fome, Lily?  
- Você ainda não se afogou?

Lily pegou o monstruoso (suicida, livro assassino, voador) e desceu para o salão comunal. Todos os marotos, inclusive o mais ausente, Pedro, estava sentados em quatro poltronas próximas à lareira, Remo na sagrada. Lily abraçou ainda mais o livro e sentou-se na mesa de estudo mais distante. Para sua sorte e tortura, Tiago não se mexeu. Ela baixou os olhos e permaneceu encarando a capa sem realmente a ver. O livro era sobre criaturas mágicas, e Tiago era uma criatura que ataca pessoas inocentes em bibliotecas escolares.

- Ainda está doendo, Evans! - Aquele indivíduo surgiu de repente, a desconcentrou, sorriu e passou a mão pela cabeça, mas Lily achou que aquela era uma nova versão para a mania número um Potter.  
- Não foi minha culpa.  
- Realmente. Foi minha. - Ele sorriu do mesmo modo assustador que na biblioteca, e entrou em território perigoso. Potter definitivamente nasceu para pisar em campo minado. Lily olhou para o lado como se não quisessem ter aquela discussão, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago se acomodava na cadeira em frente a da garota.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Como sempre eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que tiram um tempinho para ler essa fic. Vocês fazem o meu dia.

Próxima Atualização: **17 de dezembro**.

**Propagandas:**

Bem, eu sei que parece que eu gostei do negócio de fazer propaganda, mas eu realmente acho legal divulgar isso. Vamos lá.

1 - O Aliança 3 Vassouras voltou o/ (www. alianca3vassouras. com) (obs: sem os espaços. Eu só os coloquei, porque se o detecta um endereço ele o retira).

2 - **PotterCon - Eu vou!**

Depois de mais de um ano desde o nascimento do projeto, finalmente a PotterCon deixou de ser um sonho e se tornará realidade no **próximo dia 18, em São Paulo, capital**. Diversas pessoas - inclusive de outros estados - já confirmaram suas presenças.

Repetindo o sucesso que teve no EP da Devir - em 28 de fevereiro desse ano -, haverá novamente um Concurso de SongFics. Maiores informações, não só do concurso como do evento num todo, podem ser obtidas em www. pottercon. net (novamente sem os espaços).

**Comentários:**

Juliana Montez: Eu fui elendo o seu comentário e pensando: "Ah, o capítulo responde isso, e isso, e isso... Ok, o que eu vou falar para ela?" O capítulo mostra tudo o que você tentou adivinhar. E atendeu a reivindicativa de mais Sam.

Sobre a sua amiga. Um dia ela 'se liberta' e te conta o que se passou/passa entre ela e o tal ser.

Mel: OBRIGADA!

Camy Weasley Grint: Como eu sonhei com ele daquela maneira, eu definitivamente posso o imaginar, mas não nego que seja MUITO estranho.

E defitivamente a Sam dá um pouco de paz à Lily. tadinha, é tão surtada.

Sobre a ugh Cander, você descobre no próximo.

Kagome-LilyE: Oi amore! Espero que esteja melhor! Its Over Now! Ah e eu não tenho dúvidas de que a 'situação' foi complicada para uma Lily.

Mione Malfoy: hahahahahahahaha... mi eu sempre me divirto absurdos com os seus comentários. 'Comensal da Manza'? O que você vai inventar agora? Ah... E fala para a sua irmã que está tudo bem, eu já fico feliz de saber que ela lê. E MUITO OBRIGADA por todos os elogios, viciadora mor.

Carol Black: Se você lê, eu já fico feliz. Eu fico emocionada com reviews, porque percebo que, Nossa!, as pessoas estão lendo mesmo. Ah... E acho que o capítulo responde parcialmente a sua pergunta.

Mari-Buffy: Nhai. Obrigada. e respira ai, porque não quero ninguém passando mal.

Lua Lupin: /me adorou o review e contabiliza mais um ponto para a história fazendeira. huahauhauahu... Nem doeu tanto chegar nesse dia 10, doeu?

Witches: Eu admito que extrapolei na coisa do 'mingau', mas fazer o que a Lily me acordou as três da manhã para digitar o capítulo, então ela me perdoa por ter colocado aquelas coisas na boca dela. E ai... acertou?

Carol Evans (ou Carol Sayuri Evans.... como preferir): Mais uma vez, obrigada. essa capítulo também é um dos meus favoritos.

Biba Potter: Eu li esse capítulo mais de cinco vezes, hauahuahua mas é porque eu não me canso de caçar erros. Obrigada!!!

Madama Rose Mia: Deuses! Me desculpe. eu realmente não lembro desse e-mail. não sei o que aconteceu. Realmente faço de tudo para responder aos reviews/e-mails e afins. E, novamente desculpe, mas eu não consegui receber nem o nome do site nem o seu e-mail. O ff. net apaga tudo que se refira a sites e endereços na internet. Mande um e-mail para o endereço que está no meu perfil. Eu prometo que respondo.

Vanessa: Eu realmente não me importo se você fica repetitiva ou não. Huahauhauhau... E, hum, o Tiago é tão amorzinho no capítulo.

Bel-Weasley: Obrigada. E eu também adoro a Sam e suas 'causadas'.

Helena Black: Bem, como a Lily disse, é a AÇÃO. huahauhauahuahua.... Mas quando a Lily tem razão, não é mesmo?

Isa Potter: Isaaaa, não insista nesse negócio. Você é minha amiga, oras!!! E não tenho naaaaada a reclamar do sonho. Espero que outros similares venham e venham.

Carolzinha Black: Deuses! estou impressionada. É a terceira vez que eu vou escrever a mesma coisa nessa atualização. Mas eu, de verdade, já fico feliz por você ler. Obrigada por comentar, de qualquer forma. Ah... e eu sempre vejo os comentários da sua irmã.

Pikena: Obrigadinha!

Lily Dany Potter: Sempre respondo reviews. Se você tiram um tempinho para mim, também posso tirar um para vocês. E o Tiago não ficou exatamente feliz, mas acho que mais confuso do que propriamente bravo.

G-Lily P: Eu também não conheço outra que ela já tenha reconhecido que gosta dele desde o começo. E, agora que você mencionou, eu não consigo me lembrar de quando/como tive essa idéia, mas que bom que tive, não? Obrigada!

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém!

Beijokas,

Manza


	9. Ô Lentidão

**Capítulo 8 - Ô Lentidão**

Lily engoliu em seco e expirou pesadamente. Tiago baixou a cabeça, e ilogicamente, espiou-a como se estivesse olhando para cima.

- Nós realmente temos que ter essa conversa? - Lily passeou entre a tampa do tinteiro e a pena, escolheu o primeiro e começou, de forma bem paranóica, a abrir e fechar o recipiente de vidro.  
- Você tem que fazer isso? - Tiago apontou para o movimento repetitivo, e a olhou entretido.  
- Incomoda? - A garota perguntou ameaçadoramente.  
- Não.  
- Ótimo.

Tiago suspirou, repetiu o movimento ilógico e apoiou os braços estrondosamente.

- Então, você está com a criatura que me acertou na biblioteca?  
- A criatura tem um nome. Nós costumamos chamá-la de livro, do que, por sinal, são feitas as bibliotecas.  
- Bibliotecas não deviam permitir a permanência de livros assassinos.  
- Ou...assassinados. Quero dizer, o livro foi obrigado a se suicidar.  
- Da próxima vez, eu espero que ele se suicide bem longe de mim.  
- Não se preocupe, eu estou o mantendo a salvo de cabeças indesejadas.  
- Para falar a verdade, a criatura até que foi bem privilegiada. Ela caiu bem na minha cabeça, e temos de convir, _que_ cabeça.  
- Não.  
- O que?  
- Não temos que convir.  
- Você está certa.  
- Estou?  
- É quase uma _coisa_ universal. Não temos que convir. É como a terra girar ao redor do sol, ou a lua ao redor dela, todas essas leis universais.  
- Tiago!  
- Sim?  
- Você veio para me dizer alguma coisa em especial?  
- Você esperava escutar alguma coisa em especial?  
- Desculpe por ter te agarrado na biblioteca e provocado o suicídio de um livro inocente?  
- Isso?  
- Possivelmente?  
- Não estou me sentindo culpado o bastante. - Lily torceu os lábios e o encarou.  
- Mais alguma coisa igualmente especial para me dizer?  
- Não. - Ele respondeu rapidamente e fez menção de levantar-se.  
- Ótimo. - Lily disse tentando não deixar transparecer sua frustração, e desistiu de continuar o mesmo movimento com a tampa do tinteiro. Tiago levantou-se, e por um momento não encarou nada a não ser a parede do salão comunal.  
- Na verdade. - Falou afobado o bastante para acelerar a sua respiração, e fazer Lily voar de sua cadeira.  
- Na verdade?  
- Eu queria fazer uma pergunta.  
- É?  
- Porque eu estou realmente sem entender. Quer dizer, mais do que o normal. Entende?  
- Não? Você podia tentar respirar entre uma palavra e outra.  
- Eu queria saber porque com você é tudo tão difícil. Porque sinceramente! Quando eu não gosto de uma pessoa as coisas fluem, e quando eu realmente gosto de uma pessoa tudo dá errado. Não é justo. Definitivamente não é legal. Eu realmente odeio isso! - Lily fechou os olhos, como se quisesse ser capaz de não conseguir ver e escutar ao mesmo tempo e mordeu os lábios para impedir que barbaridades escapassem. - Ok. Você já pode abrir os olhos Lily. Eu vou ter sumido em dois segundos. - Tiago (quase) gritou não querendo parecer furioso e passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

* * *

- O Tiago é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já conheci. - Sirius constatou surpreendente e debochadamente enquanto esfarelava (aparentemente sem motivo) uma torrada e espiava o amigo que tentava se afundar na mesa do café da manhã.  
- Bem... - Sam respondeu no mesmo tom. - A segunda pessoa. - Sorriu e olhou-o vitoriosamente.  
- Muito engraçado, Perry.  
- Eu costumo ser, Black.  
- E lá vamos nós mais uma vez.  
- É quase inevitável.  
- Nós estamos nos sétimo ano, sabe? - Disse sem muita progressão lógica e olhou para as outras pessoas na mesa. Muito contrariado, percebeu que estava sozinho na constatação. Remo e Tiago se encontravam muito concentrados em discutir e respirar para balançarem afirmativamente a cabeça.  
- É. - Sam respondeu sem entender e o olhou, curiosa.  
- Você poderia simplesmente me chamar de Sirius. Nós estamos no nosso último ano, afinal. Eu posso nunca mais te ver, e eu não gosto inimizades desnecessárias.  
- Você está sendo dramático, _Sirius._  
- Não é drama! Quando eu sair de Hogwarts a chance de nós voltarmos a nos esbarrar em corredores são realmente muito pequenas. A não ser que você também vá para a academia de aurores, seja a minha vizinha, ou, não sei, case comigo ou alguma coisa parecida.  
- Eu não vou casar com você, Black.  
- Foi só um exemplo, Perry.  
- Voltamos ao Black, Perry.  
- Eu tentei.  
- Quem vê essa sua cara de bom menino até acredita.  
- Samantha...  
- Sim?  
- Se você não estivesse do outro lado dessa mesa eu juro que te beijava só para me ver livre de certos comentários.  
- Oh, claro, Sr. Sirius 'eu sou o melhor e não gosto do falatório da Sam' Black.  
- Eu recomendo que você continue falando sem limites, especialmente quando eu estiver _bem_ perto. - Sam sorriu divertida.  
- Eu irei. Não costumo mudar minha personalidade por ameaçazinhas que, normalmente, não se concretizam. - Sirius cerrou os olhos como quem diz "Me aguarde, Samantha Perry.".  
- Eu realmente queria que essa mesa não estivesse aqui.  
- Sirius! - Tiago berrou de repente.  
- Potter, tente não interromper uma discussão.  
- Sirius, eu preciso de você aqui! - Agitou as mãos nervosamente.  
- O que você faria sem mim?  
- Nada? - Remo respondeu pelo amigo e riu da cara "Eu sou essencial!" de Sirius.  
- Que seja. Eu e o Remo estamos tentando imaginar como fazer Lily Evans, o ser humano mais impossível de toda a humanidade, se apaixonar por mim.  
- O Tiago estava tentando imaginar.  
- Não importa. Sirius, opine!  
- Pobre garoto. - Sam entrou inapropriadamente na discussão e riu da cara confusa de Tiago. - Ela _já está_ apaixona por você, ô lentidão marota.  
- Como se já não estivesse completamente óbvio, ô lentidão marota. - Sirius adicionou.  
- Exatamente, ô lentidão marota! - Remo completou.  
- Certo. - Tiago respondeu confuso e como se ainda não tivesse digerido a informação.

* * *

Os pés de Lily pareciam tão transtornados quanto ela. Estava realmente indecisa se voltava para a segurança do salão comunal ou continuava a desafiar os agressivos ramos do salgueiro lutador que insistiam em insinuar que ela estava perto demais. Lily estava ficando tão irritada que não se surpreenderia caso se pegasse falando para a ávore: Eu não vu sair daqui, ok? As vezes ela lhe lançava olhares ameaçadores - ingenuidade sua achar que poderia causar algum mal a uma árvore enorme, irritada e caprichosa - e tinha a clara impressão de que o vegetal se chacoalhava pomposamente, e de seres pomposos ela já tinha problemas o suficiente.

Encarou o Salgueiro Lutador por mais cinco minutos e quando finalmente decidiu voltar para o tormento domitório-poltrona-lareira-'conversas assustadoras com Tiago Potter', sentiu tocarem-lhe o ombro. Depois disso Lily só teve a consciência do seu corpo voando, suas cordas vocais berrando de forma bem enlouquecida, e do terreno de Hogwarts tremendo com o _leve_ soco que o Salgueiro Lutador tentou aplicar na garota. Felizmente ele apenas conseguiu acertar o chão - e algumas flores inocentes.

- Er... Desculpa? - A voz de Remo 'eu sempre assusto a Lily' Lupin surgiu timidamente.  
- Eu disse para você nunca mais fazer isso. - Lily respondeu ainda sem ar. - Essa árvore está particularmente revolta hoje.  
- Eu conheço essa árvore melhor do que ninguém, Lily.  
- Eu sei...  
- Eu queria falar sobre o...  
- Deixe-me adivinhar! O Tiago. - A garota o interrompeu, e começou a andar para algum lugar longe da árvore furiosa.  
- Ele está realmente mal, Lily. Ele estava tentando se afundar na mesa do café da manhã hoje. Quer dizer, isso assusta...  
- Há! Ele fala coisas assustadoras e _ele_ está mal?  
- Ele disse que _gosta_ de você. O que de tão assustador tem nisso para alguém que _retribui_ o sentimento?  
- O que de tão assustador? O que de tão assustador? Uma... _coisa_ que eu não sei explicar.  
- Ah, agora faz sentido.  
- Remo...  
- Eu sei. Você tem um medo gigantesco de gostar do Tiago, porque ele é bem... Tiago Potter.  
- Se você sabe, ótimo.  
- Lily, eu conheço você. Você sabe o que tem que fazer, mas nesse ritmo quando finalmente decidir, ele não vai mais estar lá para você.  
- Ele não está agora para mim! Ela está, e parece muito bem com isso, para a Aline Cander!  
- Não, ele não está e nunca esteve para a Aline Cander.  
- Remo, eu posso parecer ser uma pessoa com um pouco de dificuldade para encarar a realidade, mas essa eu posso _garantir _ que encarei.  
- Lily, pelo menos uma vez aceite o fato que alguém gosta de você de verdade.  
- Eu aceitaria se existisse um alguém.  
- Francamente, Lily. O Tiago só estava com a Cander porque ele estava_ um pouco _ cansado de não conseguir fazer você enxergar que você é importante para ele. _Você é importante para ele, Lily_. Ele não vai brincar infantilmente com quaisquer que forem os seus sentimentos! E, se você quer saber, ele terminou com a Aline naquele dia que te viu chorando!  
- Você vai me fazer chorar de novo... - Lily disse com a voz vacilando.  
- Lily, por favor, seja pratica dessa vez. Vá lá e faça alguma coisa. É sério! Ele parece ter voltado dez anos no tempo, e ninguém mais está agüentando isso.  
- Mas, por Merlin, o que eu faço?  
- Eu não sei. Vá lá e_ agarre_ ele ou alguma coisa do tipo!  
- Primeiro a voz, depois Samantha e agora você. O que há de errado com o mundo?  
- Lily, não adianta você tentar disfarçar com essa cara espantada. Eu sei, Sirius, Sam, e até mesmo Pedro sabe que você está morrendo para agarrar o Tiago - e visse versa. E sinceramente? Quando o Pedro chega a saber de alguma coisa, a situação está no limite.  
- Remo!!! - O garoto sorriu divertido.  
- Lily, eu não sei como alguém ainda acredita nessa sua cara de menina boazinha!  
- Remo Lupin. Eu sou muito bem comportada!  
- O Tiago vai ter trabalho com você. Aliás, ele é quem deveria estar com medo.  
- Você EN-LOU-QUE-CEU.  
- Me caluniar não vai a inocentar, Lílian Evans.  
- Continue e eu vou mandar a Sam seqüestrar a sua poltrona sagrada.  
- E ainda é uma criminosa! - Lily riu, e assustadoramente de repente abraçou Remo.  
- Obrigada!  
- Eu a chamo de criminosa e você me agradece? - Remo disse quase rindo, enquanto Lily dava tapas _carinhosos_ nas costas do garoto.  
- Ok! Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo!

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

- Desculpem-me por postar tão tarde. Eu esqueci (amanda fica pequeneninha). Eu tive prova de vestibular hoje de manhã e, er, esqueci que tinha que postar o capítulo. Hahahaha...

- A próxima atualização será no dia **24 de dezembro** (jingo bell, jingo bell... Feliz Natal!)

- Se vocês quiserem, podem me deixar 'Parabéns!' nos reviews, porque no dia 13 foi o meu niver. (hahahahahaha).

- O Pottercon é amanhã, heim?

**Comentários:** Eu não sei o que 'catzo' está acontecendo com o Ele simplesmente não está me deixando ver qual foi o último comentário que eu respondi (O.o Ai eu não sei por qual começar respondendo). Não se preocupem. Mais tarde eu atualizo com todos os comentários respondidos.

Beijokas,

Manza


	10. Numa galáxia muito, muito distante

**Capítulo 9 - Numa galáxia muito, muito distante**

Lily entrou no salão comunal tão alterada, que Remo teve certeza que o tremor causado pelo ataque de estresse do Salgueiro Lutador afetara os neurônios da garota. _Pobrezinha, descontrolou._ A voz interior comentou um tanto quanto chocada.

- Lily, você quer parar de pular como se tivesse engolido um canguru, por favor? – Samantha, que acabara de ser abraçada pela alterada amiga, fez uma careta como se não soubesse lidar com aquela situação.  
- Deixe de ser exagerada. Eu mal estou pulando!  
- Lily, você está quase afundando o piso!  
- Que exagero!  
- O que houve com você? Ok, sua maníaca. Traga a minha amiga, aquela Lily 'eu sou o problema da humanidade' de volta. Porque eu sou incapaz de tratar com esse ser humano abduzido por alienígenas cangurus.  
- Sam, você as vezes me assusta com essas divagações!  
- Eu assusto? Eu assusto? Quem está pulando enlouquecidamente, e sorrindo como se tivesse sob o efeito de _Rictusempra_?  
- Eu não estou sob o efeito de _Rictusempra_. Você sabe muito bem que eu estaria quase sem respirar, se fosse o caso.  
- É? – Sam olhou-a com a mesma expressão de Sirius quando o assunto era exterminar os Black e Lily riu sem muita explicação.  
- Sam, você é incrível!  
- Lily, ou alienígena do planeta dos cangurus, eu digo que vou lançar um feitiço que acarretaria numa falta de ar e você diz que eu sou incrível!? Você veio do planeta dos masoquistas cangurus? – Como e aquilo fosse a piada do século, Lily gargalhou descontroladamente.  
- Ok, é uma azaração, uma poção da felicidade, uma ação involuntária! Senhores do Universo, porque vocês me mandam esse tipo de tarefa quase impossível? Eu tenho cara de heroína? Porque se tenho, estão faltando os olhos azuis, os cabelos loiros e o corpo escultural!  
- Sam! – Lily a tirou de sua reza improvisada. – Você fica falando com o teto do dormitório e eu sou a louca?  
- Eu não estava falando com o teto, seu ser alienígena de mente simplista! Eu estava falando com os Senhores do Universo sobre o injusto fato deles terem me dado tarefas que não correspondem ao meu tipo físico.  
- Sam, o Sirius me parece muito bem satisfeito com o seus olhos e longos cabelos castanhos, e com o seu tipo físico orgânico, humano, muito bem distribuído, então pare de falar com o TETO.  
- Lily!!! Agora você está me deixando seriamente preocupada.  
- Culpe o Remo.  
- O Remo? Não foi o Remo que insinuou _coisas_! Bem, pelo menos não agora.  
- Ele me fez tomar uma decisão!  
- Que decisão?  
- Eu vou correr o risco! Eu vou, bem, _agarrar_ o Tiago! – Sam sorriu maldosamente tentando não rir da alegria de Lily por – finalmente – agarrar Tiago Potter.  
- E é por _isso_ que você está sorrindo que nem uma besta?  
- Sam, não diminua a minha decisão!  
- Ah sim, o fato de você ter decidido agarrar Tiago Potter vai mudar o curso na história!  
- Como eu sou uma pessoa muito, muito especial, isso é altamente possível. – Lily sorriu. Oh Meu deus, eu estou pensando quem nem o Tiago!  
- Acho que descobri o alienígena canguru que te abduziu.  
- Você quer dizer...Potter?  
- Lily, cada vez mais você me impressiona. Como você descobriu?  
- Ok. Mas temos que convir que o alienígena em questão destoa da versão universal de alienígenas.  
- Você tem razão, ele não é verde!  
- Sam! Eu só tenho a dizer que se fosse para escolher entre ser abduzida por um alienígena verde e com olhos desproporcionais ao tamanho da cabeça, eu prefiro ser abduzida pelo Tiago alienígena Potter.  
- Escolha complicada. – Sam respondeu pausadamente e riu da revolta de Lily.  
- É impossível ter uma conversa séria com você.  
- Lily, nós estávamos falando sobre você ter sido abduzida por alienígenas cangurus. Eu posso estar enganada, mas o quesito 'piada' me parecia essencial.  
- É...eu acho. – Lily sorriu conformada. – Sam, você está me confundindo.  
- Oh, por favor. Lily, vá agarrar o seu alienígena e pegar um disco voador para uma galáxia muito, muito distante!

Lily respondeu um "Sim Senhora." brincalhão e finalmente deitou-se para tentar concentrar energia. Olhou para o teto de sua cama e fechou os olhos, pensativa.

- Sam...  
- Ainda aqui?  
- Eu acabei de lembrar... Eu acho que ele está bravo comigo.  
- Quem?  
- Potter.  
- O único alienígena que não é verde?  
- É. Quero dizer, não. Não a parte do alienígena. Só er... a ligação.  
- Eu entendi.  
- Então, o que você acha?  
- Impossível, Lily.  
- Não me deixou muito segura.  
- Confie em mim.  
- Sam...  
- Por favor...  
- Só para dizer que eu realmente adoro você.  
- Eu sei.

* * *

Samantha levantou os olhos sorrateiramente e espiou Sirius Black sentado na fileira a sua frente. Prendeu-se no garoto por alguns segundos e depois voltou para o seu pergaminho. "As três principais funções...", e isso era tudo no que a garota conseguira pensar, ou pelo menos tudo ligado a estudos e responsabilidade por estar no sétimo ano, como a Profª McGonagal a lembrara de forma simpática ao praticamente gritar que não tolerava falta de atenção.

- Samantha, apenas pare de pensar sobre isso. – A garota murmurou para si.  
- O que, Sam? – Lily perguntou enquanto anotava a terceira lousa da aula.  
- Não estava falando com você, Lily.  
- Como não?  
- Estava falando com os Senhores do Universo. Você sabe que eu adoro conversar com eles.  
- O que, a propósito, é uma coisa bem doentia.  
- Lily, não sou eu quem está apaixonada por Tiago Potter. Então, não me venha falar de coisas doentias.  
- Você está de mau-humor?  
- Eu pareço de mau-humor?  
- Alguma coisa aconteceu?  
- Coisas acontecem o tempo inteiro.  
- Se você não quer compartilhar, eu não vou insistir. Mais, eu vou sentar-me com o Remo, e deixar você e seu humor admirando o Sr. Black.  
- Eu não estava... – Sam tentou replicar, mas Lily já havia escorregado para junto de Remo e Sirius ria da discussão.  
- Então você estava me admirando, Perry?  
- Oh, claro. Eu estava admirando você! Praticamente me derretendo e suspirando apaixonadamente. Não está óbvio? Samantha Perry, aquela que não é capaz de fazer nada a não ser admirar você, Sirius Black. Faça-me o favor! – A garota olhou-o revoltada e percebeu que não estava muito longe da verdade, afinal. Baixou os olhos para o pergaminho e sussurrou em um tom um tanto quanto desesperado: Ai meu Deus, eu voltei a ter catorze anos!  
- Bem... eu tenho que confessar que não esperava a declaração. Mas não se preocupe, acontece o tempo todo.  
- Você quer uma confissão? Pois eu vou confessar uma coisa! Black eu...  
- Sam, pare! – O garoto olhou-a debochadamente, e ergueu a mão para que ela parasse de falar. – Aula de transfiguração definitivamente não combina com confissões.  
- O que? – A garota perguntou sem entender. Apenas recebeu um sorriso brincalhão e um "Página 132, Perry.". Como se ela estivesse com espírito para estudar...

Na verdade, ela não achava estar com espírito para alguma coisa. E alguma coisa incluía enigmas de sorriso misterioso, "Pare" e "Página 132, Perry.". Ela duvidava que o próprio Sirius tivesse entendido aquele teatro. O enigma da página 132, em particular, estava anormalmente difícil; ou ela desaprendera a ler, ou perdera toda a capacidade de concentração.

- Sirius... – Tentou verdadeiramente trabalhar nos outros dois, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ver Sirius balançando a cabeça como se estivesse rindo.  
- Lily... – Apelou para a amiga.  
- Não posso compartilhar nada no momento, Sam. Se você notou, estamos entrando na quinta lousa. Estou me concentrando para a minha mão não desfalecer.  
- Eu mereço o isolamento social. Tão injusto, Senhores do Universo, tão injusto.

Tudo no que a grifinória conseguiu pensar para se distrair nos quinze minutos restantes foi numa tentativa de carta para os Senhores do Universo, e no garoto a sua frente. O mesmo garoto que assim que ouviu o sinal que apontava o final da aula, virou-se, repetiu o enigma número um e começou a arrastar no sentido oposto ao do resto da sala.

- A não ser que você esteja querendo pegar uma passagem secreta, eu tenho a impressão e de que estamos indo pelo caminho errado. – Sirius diminuiu o passo para que pudessem andar lado a lado.  
- Você não queria confessar coisas? Achei melhor que não fosse na frente de uma classe inteira. Nunca se sabe o que...  
- O que?  
- Ok. Você quer que eu comece?  
- Você vai se confessar, Sirius?  
- É.  
- Senhores do Universo! Nós vamos passar a eternidade só escutando.  
- Muito engraçado.  
- Então, porque parte você vai começar? – Sam sorriu com a perspectiva de ter munição para o resto da vida.  
- Eu acho que pela parte em que eu magôo uma garota realmente maravilhosa.  
- Oh, não, não, não.  
- Mas eu só tinha catorze anos. A idade justifica, hum, pelo menos metade da ação.  
- Esqueça. Eu NÃO quero ouvir.  
- Eu mal comecei. – Sam parou de andar e apoiou-se na parede mais próxima – só para o caso dela perder o equilíbrio, ou alguma coisa igualmente assustadora acontecesse.  
- Você sabe, tirando o Tiago, você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu fazer eu me sentir o pior ser do universo.  
- Eu fiz?  
- E isso é bem difícil considerando que eu estou realmente muito acostumado a ser o melhor do universo.  
- Eu noto isso.  
- Naquela briga no quinto ano. Você gritou alguma coisa como "Você é o ser mais repugnante que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer." E "Você nem ao menos se lembra do meu nome, não é?" – Eu pensei que você iria chorar nessa hora.  
- Eu também. E eu me lembro do sei "Não. Qual é o seu nome?". Tão insensível.  
- Eu não tive a intenção de ter sido.  
- Eu sei.  
- Eu não consegui realmente dormir naquela noite. Acho que essa coisa de se sentir o pior ser humano do universo é bem perturbadora. Eu me senti tão culpado que decidi que um dia iria me desculpar.  
- Se Desculpar? – Sam respondeu quase sem ar. – Sirius Black, não se preocupe. Eu estou muito bem conformada com a situação.  
- Hum... – Sirius girou sobre si mesmo, se apoiou na parede ao lado da garota, e a encarou. – Me desculpe? – Samantha apenas o olhou como se estivesse na galáxia muito, muito distante para a qual mandara Lily. – Por ter sido tão...  
- Insensível? Imaturo?  
- Desmemoriado. – Sam sorriu e desviou o olhar.  
- Eu não sei, Sirius. Nós passamos os últimos dois anos brigando, e de repente vamos virar...amigos?  
- Amigos? Bem, eu também não tenho a menor intenção de virar seu amigo.  
- Não?  
- Não. – A menina teve que ler a resposta nos lábios dele, concentrando-se para não se alterar com o sorriso que veio logo a seguir.

Mas Sam não conseguiu manter a mesma postura de 'não se alterar' quando, pelo que ela pode concluir, Sirius desistiu de pedir desculpas verbalmente. Ele partiu para a tática do 'vamos deixar a garota desequilibrada'. Para falar a verdade, Sam agradeceu por ter se prevenido ao posicionar-se estrategicamente na parede; agradeceu por não conseguir pensar, mas apenas sentir Sirius a abraçando de um jeito que ela achava que ele era o único capaz; agradecer por seus braços e boca tomarem alguma atitude enquanto o resto dela só aproveitava; e agradecer pelos seus pulmões terem batido o próprio record, e a terem cobrado alguma consideração apenas depois do que ela achou ser um longo - e muito proveitoso - tempo.

- Bem... – Sirius reativou a voz. – Eu estou perdoado?  
- Eu não sei. Você ainda se lembra do meu nome?  
- No momento? Eu não tenho certeza se ainda lembro do MEU nome. Quem sabe em cinco minutos.  
- Não tenho certeza se você está autorizado a falar nos próximos cinco minutos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

- Crédito a George Lucas pela referência de star Wars nesse capítulo! Gah. Amo Star Wars.  
- Finalmente eu estou aqui para postar um capítulo e não para informar de problemas computadorísticos. Obrigada por compreenderem!  
- A próximo atualização trará o último capítulo. Ela acontecerá no dia 7 de janeiro, sexta-feira.

**Comentários:**

Como prometido, seguem as respostas dos comentários referentes aos capítulos 7, 8 e os fofos que surgiram durante o meu problema com o computador.

**Capítulo 7:**

PatyAnjinha: Realmente! Estava óbvio que a Sam teria a imensa sorte de agarrar Sirius Black. E, hum, agora você já viu a conversa!

Gaby: Obrigada! E nesse capítulo tem bastante Sirius e Sam.

Marcellinha Madden: Tadinha da Lily. Ela ainda enlouquece com esse tipo de iniciativa.

Dynha Black: Ohhhhh! Eu esqueci? Me perdoaaaaaaa! Não foi intensional!

Helena Black: sim, você já tinha mencionado essa coisa de eu ser má. Você e mil outras pessoinhas. Se a coisa continuar assim, eu vou ficar complexada.

Mione Malfoy: Olá viciadora morrr! Sobre salvador você já sabe. Depois falo com você pelo MSN e te passo o dia.

Tamy Black: Ahhh. Visto que o capítulo já saiu, eu espero que você tenha se recuperado da sua 'crise de curiosidade'. Hehehe

Kagome-LilyE: Acasalamento de hipogrifos foi cruel uhahuahuahuahu...

Mile-Evans: obrigada!!!

Witches: Espero ter desbalançado o sirius com esse capítulo. Eu mesma não resisti quando ele pediu desculpas. Hahahahaha. Me derretia com a minha própria fic huahuahuahhuauha...

Juliana Montez: Impossível fazer o sirius mais cachorro que ele já é. Ele tem um poder de reverter a situação.

Camy Weasley Grint: Ainda mantenho que você deveria ter falado comigo no PotterCon! Huhu

Mari-Buffy: Huhu tadenha, mas ela ganhou sua recompensa.

Lily Dany Potter: er... eu sonhei com aquilo, a história da fazenda. Huhu

Isa Potter: hahahaha Meu Deus! S eu não der um autógrafo você vai usar o "porta, normal" contra mim?

Marmaduke Scarlet: Quem vai fazer alguma coisa agora será a Lily!

Lua Lupin: deuses. Eu devo ter sido mesmo muito má no capítulo 7. Todos os reviews quase me matam por ter parado o cap naquele ponto.

MarcelleBlackstar: Siiiim. Veremos mais sirius. Eu gostei tanto da Sam que talvez até escreva uma Sirius e Sam.

Bárbara: Eu sinceramente me encantei com o seu comentário, porque quando comecei CR a única coisa que eu realmente queria era que a fc ficasse diferente de CP e MP.

Pikena: Mais um comentário em que as pessoas pensam que eu quero as matar de curiosidade. Sinceramente! Uhahuhauhuahuahua... eu não sou assim tão má, sou?

Lunática: Er... eu sonhei com isso. Com o Tiago de macacão e a Lily berrando e tudo mais. Huahuahuahauhau...

Ameria A. Black: Tentarei deixar linha dupla, mas a coisa é que o me odeia, porque eu arrumei o html com linha dupla e ele ainda assim colocou linha simples!

Biba Potter: Que bom que você avisou, porque senão eu iria ter que me esforçar muito mesmo para entender a última parte. Huhu...

G-Lily P: Agora mais Potter e Lily só no último.

Paty Felton: OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!

**Capítulo 8 **

Dynha Black: Espero que você tenha aguentadoooo!

Kagome-LilyE: Amo a conversa Remus e lily no final desse capítulo. Realmente me apliquei nessa cena.

Mione Malfoy: Viciadoooora, eu vi o David na PotterCon! Hahaha... e obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por ser tão fofa!

Witches: Obrigadaaaa! Tiagos na minha vida seria assim... A glória!

Camy Weasley Grint: O Tiago realmente se superou naquela conversa. E...snceramente...você devia ter ido falar comigo. Hahahahahaha (Amanda e a sessão de tortura)

Helena Black: Huhu. Prontinho. Mais para você ler.

Mile-Evans: hahahaha. Vai nanar (você já foi). Isso é um descanse atrasado. O.o 

Vanessa: T/L só no último huhuhu...

Lua Lupin: Também adorei todas essas frases que você quotou.

Juliana Montez: Bem... agora só falta um capítulo.

Mari-Buffy: Siiim. Lily irá agir!

Paty Felton: Você queria um beijo, e esse capítulo tem um. Só não é T/L...

G-Lily P: Ser apaixonada por personagens de livros é assim... tão lindo!

Pikena: Obrigada pelos mil 'foi muito fofo'!!!

B.P.: Não vou lançar olhar nenhum. Hahahahahaha... mas que o Remo é fofo, ele é!

Marmaduke Scarlet: No próximo capítulo você descobre o que ela vai fazer.

KeKinha: Huhu... Eu adoro cada comentário. Tenho MSN sim. Está lá na página do perfil.

Adriana Black: hahaha. Sim a Lily é lerda e um tanto quanto paranóica!

Fly E. Potter: Tenho medo de problemas com o computador agora! Depois que o meu queimou até não poder mais, eu rezo todos os dias para ele não me dar mais esse tipo de trabalho.

Marcellinha Madden: gah. Eu queria escrever uma R/H um dia! Adoro o shipper, as não sei se conseguiria.

Sassazinha: Eu realmente faço de tudo para a comédia não ficar muito forçada. Adoro uma risada! Huahuahuahua...

Amanda: Nossa, que coincidência, chara. Tenho 19 anos recém completados!

Ameria A. Black: hahaha... Não tenha medo de ser feliz. E, hum, você devia ler Bellatrix (short), ela sim tem descrições.

Gaby: O-B-R-I-G-A-D-A!

MaH ClArInHa D: Ela não seria ela se não complicasse as coisas mais simples. Totalmente louca!

**Comentários fofos do problema computadorístico:**

Kagome-LilyE: Felizmente o meu HD sobreviveu! Ufa!

Witches: Não fique mais triste! Finalmente o cap está no ar.

Mari-Buffy: A reza funcionou! Hahahahaha... E agradeça ao santo sim!

Mione Malfoy: Eu não perdi nada! Vivaaaa! Assim, Mi, o apaga todo e qualquer tipo de endereço de Internet, então er... o link para a comunidade no orkut não apareceu (eu já a vi, porque recebi a sua msg no orkut). Não creio! Você abriu uma comunidade. Acho que estou chocada d para comentar. Deuses! Se algum dia na minha vida eu precisar de uma producer, eu contrato você.

Fairy Darkness: Depois dizem que eu sou malvada hahahahha...

Camy Weasley Grint: Espero que você tenha sobrevividoooo!!

Sassazinha: ele voltou à vida! o/. e... EATCM (Eu Amo o Técnico de Computador da Manza). Huahuahuahuahua... genial. Eu nem o vi 9minha mãe que foi atrás disso), mas eu também amo ele.

G-Lily P: A sua reza também ajudou!

Adriana Black: Obrigadinha! Para você também!

Pekena: heeeei. Eu lembro de você no PotterCon. Toda fofa!

Black sim, i daí?! Ele eh meeeu!!!: hahahahaha. Que nick mais possessivo.Er... que sabe eu escreva, mas eu vou fazer direito. No Brasil é meio difícil você sobreviver escrevendo. Mas com certeza é um ótimo hobby. Huhu. POSTEI O CAP!

Ufa! Eu nem acredito que consegui responder. Se eu esqueci de alguém, GRITA!

Beijokas,

Manza


	11. Insanidade

**Capítulo 10 – Insanidade**

Lily acordou, se espreguiçou até sentir que todos os músculos estavam com ela (ela precisaria de todos), e falou para si mesma: É hoje ou hoje, Lílian Evans. Finalmente. A tal voz interior assustadora e descontrolada retrucou impaciente. 

"Você não pode simplesmente não me atormentar por um minuto?". Lily pensou para si mesma, e de alguma forma, tudo aquilo soava bem doentio, afinal, ela estava se autocensurando.  
_Eu nunca te atormento, Lily. Eu não tenho culpa se sou a única parte do cérebro que funciona._  
"Você é tão modesta. Sinceramente, eu não sei quando desenvolvi a sua existência!"  
_A questão não é o tempo, e sim o fato._  
"Por favor, não atrapalhe quando eu for falar com o Tiago!"  
_Você ainda vai **falar** com ele? Sinceramente! Onde foi que eu errei?_  
"A pergunta é: quando você acertou?"  
_Sempre?_  
"Oh, claro."  
_Quem disse que você estava apaixonada por ele? Quem avisou que era melhor você o agarrar antes que Alines o fizessem?_  
"Quer saber? Cale a boca!"  
_Eu não tenho uma!_  
"Fique QUIETA!". Lily berrou para si mesma, tentando não se achar tão doente como parecia ser, e sorriu amigavelmente para as colegas de quarto que a encaravam sem saber o que fazer.

- Lily, você estava brigando consigo mesma? – Sam perguntou divertidamente.  
- Não é o que parece! – Lily disse pausadamente, e levantou-se para começar a se arrumar.  
- Eu tenho certeza que não. – Sam ironizou. - Você vai a algum lugar?  
- Espero que sim.  
- Espera que sim?  
- É.  
- Você está bem?  
- Definitivamente.  
- Ok. Então eu vou acreditar.  
- Ótimo.  
- Você acha que eu devo acreditar?  
- Sam... eu estou bem. Só um pouco...nervosa.  
- Certo.  
- Deseje-me sorte.  
- Como sem saber o que você pretende fazer? Quer dizer, eu não quero chegar no mundo dos Senhores do Universo e descobrir que compactuei com uma loucura.  
- Sam...só deseje-me sorte.  
- Ok. Sorte.  
- Obrigada.

Lily sorriu e respirou fundo. _Você vai ainda hoje? _

- Estou indo, estou indo...  
- Falando comigo, Lily? – Sam perguntou verdadeiramente confusa.  
- Er...não exatamente. Eu não demoro, eu acho.  
- Eu espero que não. Eu estou correndo um enorme risco. Eu desejei sorte, se lembra?  
- _Você _correndo um risco?  
- Você está tentando me assustar, mocinha?  
- Até, Sam.

Lily passou pela porta do dormitório, desceu as escadas, saiu do salão comunal como se não quisessem perder a coragem e, para a infelicidade das suas pernas, o único modo que ela encontrou para que isso não acontecesse foi correndo. _Oh, que belo exemplo, monitora-chefe! _

"Cale a boca!"  
_Eu já disse. Eu não tenho uma!_  
"Lily, apenas pare de falar consigo mesma."  
_Exatamente!_

Lily soltou um alto e nada delicado resmungo e continuou correndo como se todo o castelo a tivesse condenando por estar gostando de Tiago Potter. Para falar a verdade, ela não duvida dessa possibilidade caso todo o castelo soubesse disso. Nem ela mesma tinha dado-se conta até pouco tempo. A menos, é claro, que só ela não tivesse percebido. E durando um passo e uma puxada de ar ela notou que aquilo soava assustadoramente provável. E dentro do âmbito das probabilidades, estava a do próprio Tiago ter conhecimento daquela informação.

_Deuses Lily, como você foi estúpida!_  
"Você querer parar com isso? Eu acho que já estou nervosa o suficiente.". Lily parou de correr e apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos enquanto tentava restabelecer a respiração e a calma.  
_Ok. Relaxe, e continue correndo. Quanto mais rápido você chegar lá, mais rápido você vai saber se ele sabe ou não sabe!_  
"Oh, você é mesmo uma vozinha manipulador e insensível! Você só está falando isso para eu o agarrar mais rapidamente!"  
_Certo. Você me descobriu. Eu estou tão acabada. Por favor, você pode voltar a se mexer, eu não tenho a vida toda._  
"Você tem a mesma vida que eu porque, deixe-me a lembrar de um pequeno detalhe, VOCÊ É EU."  
_Lily, **agora** você está fazendo sentido. E você pode, por favor, para de gritar no meio do corredor. As pessoas vão começar a te prender por insanidade. _  
"Não se pode prender uma pessoa por insanidade!"  
_E você chama hospício de quê?_  
"Em primeiro lugar, se VOCÊ não estivesse berrando na minha cabeça, eu não estaria berrando NO MEIO DO CORREDOR.".  
_Ok criança, agora lembre-se! Porque você estava correndo? _  
"Tiago."  
_Isso! Agora corra! Corra! _

E foi o que Lily fez, correu. E não só fisicamente falando. Ela tinha consciência que toda a sua existência corria um enorme e temeroso risco, o que a remetia para uma igualmente enorme e temerosa responsabilidade. Quando dezessete anos de uma vida estão para ser colocados a prova em dezessete minutos, as coisas ficam bem confusas. Confusas a ponto de uma voz interior achar que é dona não só da voz, do corpo resolver simplesmente correr porque isso o faria continuar corajoso, e o cérebro achar que tem o direito de trabalhar mais do que em dobro. Isso tudo quando a única coisa que ela precisava era um pouco de sanidade para conseguir fazer com que os dezessete minutos não arruinassem os dezessete anos. Mas no final a conclusão é sempre a mesma: a vida é mesmo muito injusta.

Ela simplesmente não poderia ficar calma, com a sua consciência perfeitamente regulada, e o seu coração batendo num ritmo normal? Porque ela escolheria a perfeição se tivesse a opção de uma voz assustadora e descontrolada ressaltando a sua estupidez por não ter pensando na possibilidade do próprio Tiago Potter já ter percebido que ela estava completamente insana por ele? Ela, afinal, faz sempre _muito_ sentido.

Respirou profundamente e encarou a porta de madeira a sua frente. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer ela controlar a sua mão para girar a maçaneta, controlar a sua voz enlouquecida e falar o que estava borbulhando na sua cabeça – não tudo, obviamente. Até porque, era humanamente impossível.

_Lilyzinha, apenas faça o que você veio fazer. _  
"Não posso fazer isso agora!"  
_Como não pode? Você veio correndo para fazer isso! Como não pode?_  
"Eu não posso nem controlar o meu cérebro, como vou falar alguma coisa!? Eu simplesmente não posso!"  
_Por favor, faça isso! Por mim! _  
"Por você?"  
_Ok. Pelo Pirraça! Pelo Barão Sangrento! Pelo Dumbledore! Pelos Senhores do Universo da Samantha! Pelo Sanguero Lutador assassino! Pelo livro suicida! Pelo Tiago Potter fazendeiro! Até mesmo por você! Mas simplesmente faça isso! _  
"Até mesmo por mim? Até mesmo por mim? Oh, você é mesmo muito gentil!"  
_Se eu prometer ficar quietinha, você faz isso? _  
"Hum..."  
_Hum? _  
"Ok. Faço! Mas quieta mesmo!"  
_Lily, se você pudesse se abraçar, eu estaria te dando um enorme abraço nesse momento._  
"É agora..."

Lily fechou a mão e deu duas rápidas batidas na porta da sala de aula de transfiguração.

- A sala está vazia. – A voz de Tiago Potter encheu os ouvidos dela. _Lily, eu sei que prometi ficar quieta, mas é só um comentário. Ele faz ainda menos sentido que você. _  
- Tiago... – Abriu apenas uma fresta e disse o mais delicadamente que conseguiu.  
- Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Bem, eu sou monitora, então...  
- Veio checar se eu estava cumprindo a detenção propriamente? – Completou rispidamente.  
- Não exatamente.  
- você pode ver. A mesma frase repetida várias e várias vezes sem magia. – Lily comprimiu os lábios e sentou-se na carteira ao lado do garoto.  
- Certo.  
- Então... você vai ficar para ter certeza que eu não vou fugir?  
- Eu vou ficar para te fazer companhia.  
- Companhia? - Tiago a olhou como se duvidasse que aquilo era real.  
- É. – Lily respondeu e sorriu amigavelmente.  
- Ok. Já que você pretende ficar um longo tempo plantada do meu lado, você podia me ajudar, não? - Tiago perguntou como uma pseudoingenuidade. Lily riu, raptou um pergaminho do garoto e analisou a situação.  
- Então, Potter, o que você está tendo que escrever dessa vez?  
- Eu nunca mais vou azarar o Snape.  
- Isso não é a mesma coisa que você teve que escrever da última vez?  
- E da última, e da última, e da última...  
- Deuses! Os professores são realmente muito criativos.  
- No fundo, é para deixar a detenção cada vez mais tediosa.  
- Pois eu acho que não funciona e acaba fazendo o efeito inverso.  
- Diga isso a McGonagal da próxima vez.  
- Esperemos que não tenha uma próxima vez. – Tiago a olhou como se estivesse para cair no riso e revirou os olhos. Lily ignorou e sacou uma pena para, nem ela sabia o porque, escrever que nunca mais azararia o Snape – como se ela tivesse feito isso algum dia.

Molhou a ponta da pena no pote de tinta e começou a escrever. Aos poucos sua mente foi automatizando o movimento, e ela esqueceu de pensar sobre o que estava fazendo.

- Então... Você ainda está bravo comigo? – Tiago a olhou confuso e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Nunca estive.  
- Bem... Você pareceu da última vez que falou comigo.  
- Eu sei. – Respondeu sem perceber e sorriu como se toda aqueça situação fosse muito surreal. Apesar de anos de experiência em detenções, nunca se imaginou cumprindo uma detenção ao lado da monitora-chefe, enquanto ela o ajuda a cometer outra infração.  
- Você meio que me deixou preocupada.  
- Então é isso que você veio fazer? Sondar se eu ainda estava bravo com você.  
- Também. – Respondeu brincalhona e tentou não encarar a expressão metida de Tiago. – E... – Bateu a pena no pergaminho a sua frente. – Te ajudar a não cumprir a detenção.

Lily baixou os olhos, viu no que estivera trabalhando na última meia hora e fez um esforço gigantesco para não gritar de susto. De onde _aquilo_ havia saído? A garota largou a pena, e agarrou o pergaminho denunciador.

- Você _já _acabou?  
- Na verdade, eu me assustei com a minha própria caligrafia. Tenho certeza que terei que refazer. Está completamente ilegível!  
- Lily, eu sei que você é perfeccionista, mas a McGonagal nunca vai ler isso!  
- Eu sei. – Lily levantou – se e tentou se aproximar da saída disfarçadamente. – Mas é uma espécie de meta pessoal.  
- Nem ao menos é sua "meta".  
- Tiago, apenas acredite, você não vai querer ver isso! – Lily tentou correr para a saída da sala de aula, mas Tiago a bloqueou olhando curiosamente dela para o pergaminho.  
- O que você escreveu de tão secreto? – O garoto tentou pegar o pedaço de papel, mas Lily desviou-se do ataque.  
- Nada.  
- Nada? – Novamente, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi fechar os dedos no ar.  
- É.  
- Então porque você está tão nervosa? – Aparentemente, ser apanhador não estava o ajudando naquele momento.  
- Eu pareço nervosa?  
- E Tiago Potter pega o pomo. Cento e cinqüenta pontos para a grifinória! – Disse triunfante com o pergaminho em mãos.  
- Tiago não veja... – Lily tentou argumentar uma última vez, mas Tiago já encarava um tanto quanto atônito a suposta detenção.

O garoto olhou para o papel e por um momento não conseguiu acreditar nas linhas e mais linhas de "Eu amo você, Tiago Potter." que o encaravam sorridentes. E como se uma felicidade inexplicável o tivesse invadido, ele começou a sorrir e sorrir até que uma risada deslocada invadiu o ambiente.

Lily sentiu os olhos umedecerem e pediu para que a Terra a engolisse. Ela podia estar preparada para quase tudo, mas definitivamente não estava pronta para ouvir o maroto rir da sua declaração de amor involuntária. Deu dois passos para trás e quando o seu cérebro aprovou a idéia de correr e nunca mais aparecer em público, Tiago a segurou e disse:

- Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. – Ela não o encarou, fez que sim com a cabeça (concordar sempre faz as coisas passarem mais rápido), e tentou impedir a o bloqueio de sua garganta.

Tiago pegou seu pergaminho e abriu-o para que Lily o lesse. Quando conseguiu secar o rosto o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar alguma coisa a não ser água, Lily leu tantos "Porque você não me ama, Lily?" quantos "Eu amo você, Tiago Potter." que ela tinha escrito. Sentiu seu estômago ficar mil vezes mais pesado e soltou um "Ai meu Deus!".

- Eu sei. – Tiago respondeu calmamente e esperou Lily dizer mais alguma coisa, porém ela simplesmente perpetuou o silêncio. Aproximou-se da garota e esperou os típicos passos para trás, ou o olhar 'não chegue perto', mas eles nunca vieram. Lily apenas continuou a o encarar, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. Tiago sorriu.

Quando Lily sentiu a boca de Tiago encostar-se na dela, deixou, novamente, de se equilibrar com a ajuda de seu joelho e de ter consciência de que existia um mundo a sua volta. As vozes dentro de sua cabeça foram ficando cada vez mais baixas a ponto dela se esquecer que convivia com uma sádica interior.

_Finalmente, Lily! Finalmente! _

Lily se afastou por um momento e pensou bem irritada: Você prometeu.

_Ok. Eu estou indo! _

- O que é? – Tiago perguntou confuso.  
- Só para ter certeza de que isso está mesmo acontecendo. – Lily respondeu a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.  
- Você ainda tem dúvida? – Sorriu marotamente. – Não se preocupe. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Quando ele inclinou-se para dar um jeito em o que quer que fosse, Lily pensou que a linha que a separava da insanidade era mesmo muito fina. Afinal, ela não sabia se estava mais louca gritando consigo mesma pelos corredores, ou beijando Tiago potter no meio de uma detenção.

Teve vontade de falar alguma coisa muito significativa por ele a tirar do sério daquela maneira, mas, pela primeira vez no dia, não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

- Primeiro: me desculpem. Eu sei que tinha prometido postar o capítulo no dia 7, mas várias coisas (inclusive o fato de eu estar prestando a segunda fase da FUVEST) me impediram. Sorry, mas eu realmente não consegui.  
- Sim! Esse é o último capítulo. Há um epílogo, mas eu ainda não o acabei, então não posso dizer o dia que irei atualizar. Acredito que não vá demorar.  
- Eu agradeço de coração todos os comentários que recebi durante a fic, não vejo como posso me sentir melhor e mais inspirada. Vocês são altamente gentis e totalmente positivos. Adoro isso! Bom humor e coisas fofaaaas! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

**Comentários:**

Pikena: Ahhhh! Você também ama SW! Isso é totalmente feliz! E simmm, é o fim cara fofa.

Natalia Potter Wood: Olha! Outra que também gosta de SW! cara fofa Adorei! Só não adorei o fato de você não ter ido falar comigo no PotterCon.

Tamy Black: Eu tomei totalmente como um elogio sobre Gilmore Girls. E, deuses, quem não queria estar no lugar da Sam. Até eu que sou devota ao Tiago tive coisas com aquele Sirius.

Amy Black: Obrigada! E sim, já pensei em escrever uma Sirius e Sam, só ainda tenho duvidas se realmente conseguiria escrever uma coisa decente.

Witches: Essa coisa do ff. Net não aconteceu só com você. E, deuses, não cho ra porque esse é o último cap!

Ameria A. Black: Vou tentar sim. E,er, ou eu não estou vendo, ou voe não comentou em Bellatrix.

Ligia Maria Araki: Olha que TUDO. Ligia Maria comentando na minha fic! Deuses, você é uma graça! Adoro papiar contigo no MSN.

Milla Malfoy: desculpa por ter atrasado com o presente!

Patrixa: Beeem. Agora que ela enlouqueceu mesmo! E, er, sim... meu niver foi no dia 13 de dezembro.

Biba Potter: Gaaah! Acho que eu também vou ficar com saudades da voz assustadora.

Camila: Nhai! O último sim, mas tem um epílogo.

Mile-Evans: Eu te viciei em fics? O. o

GaBrIeLabLaCk: Obrigadaaaaaaa!!!!

Gaby: Obrigada! Sirius e Sam ruleia.

Adriana Black: Matar a sam? Deuses. Non!!! Não gosto de matar ninguém! E, para isso, teria que fazer uma fic gigante e chegar até o Harry. E, deuses, não sirvo para escrever Harry.

Marcellinha Madden: Também gostei de Sirius e Sam!

Lua Lupin: É verdade, o capítulo passado foi cheio de coisas loucas! E, nops, ainda nada para uma nova fic.

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa: Finalmente ela o agarrou!!!

Mione Malfoy: Hahahaha... Só você mesma, viciadora! E, deuses, eu te falo o casal que deu, mas não creio que será h/h.

Bia: Eu adoro a capa de mp, mas de todas a de cr é a minha favorita.

LullyPotter&RáráBlack : Aiiiiiiiiiiii se sentindo culpada. Desculpe por ter atrasado.

Helena Black: Obrigaaaaaaaaaada por não me xingar, e pelos elogios, obviamente.

Bárbara: A Jk criou um personagem tudo de bom e depois matou ele...vai entender aquela mente doentia! E aquela parte que você citou é a minha favorita.

Beijoooos!


	12. Epílogo

Vocês não vão acreditar, mas depois de todos esses anos eu descobri esse pequeno epílogo no meu computador e vi que nunca tinha postado, apesar de ter prometido, logo no começo, que a fic tinha um epílogo. Surreal. Resolvi, então, compartilhar.

**Epílogo**

- Tiago, você pode passar a manteiga? – Lily pediu para o namorado que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa do café da manhã.

Tiago estendeu o braço para pegar o pote, e quando estava quase o alcançando, Sirius o bloqueou.

- Porque você simplesmente não pede?

- Sirius, passa o pote!

- Assim que eu acabar de usa-lo.

- Hei. Isso é injusto. Eu estava na frente. – Lily disse irritada por já estar segurando a faca há cinco minutos na espera da manteiga.

- Lily, olha o escândalo.

- Eu sou a próxima! – Sam disse de repente.

- Nem pensar!

- Lily, eu duvido que o pote vá voltar para esse lado da mesa ainda hoje, então eu sou a próxima.

Dez minutos depois o pote tinha ido de Sam para Remo, de volta para Sirius, Pedro, Tiago, que acidentalmente entregou para o Nick quase sem cabeça, que o lançou na mesa da Corvinal, que rebateu para os marotos, que estavam muito ocupados em rir para passarem o pote entre si.

- Tiago, o pote! – Lily disse pausadamente.

- Ok, Lilyzinha. – O garoto colocou o pote de manteiga ao alcance da garota e dois segundos depois o tirou.

- Tiago...

- Lily...

- Tiago...

Quando Lily levantou-se para pegar o pote de manteiga com a determinação de fazer aquilo nem que fosse a última coisa de sua vida, Tiago a abraçou.

- E agora, Lílian Evans? – Lily sorriu – apesar de ter tentado não o fazer – e Tiago a beijou.

- Sinceramente! Nós estamos comendo aqui! – Sirius disse.

- Nós temos que ficar vendo isso? – Sam adicionou.

- Eles deviam ser processados por nos obrigar a ver isso! – Remo completou.

Tiago sorriu para Lily e ela não conseguiu se lembrar de um momento em que estivesse tão feliz na vida. Ele a beijou ainda mais apaixonadamente e ela podia o sentir sorrindo enquanto o fazia

- Ahhh, faça-me o favor. – Sam protestou.

- Vocês dois deveria arrumar um quarto. – Sirius completou.

- Isso é nojento. Eu espero que vocês tenham consciência disso. – Remus finalizou enquanto Pedro cuspia um pedaço de torta de abóbora.


End file.
